Electric
by Reijilie
Summary: Paul comforts Leah when she needs him. One thing leads to another but what happens when she finds out his true motives? Jacob enters the game of course ;D Lemons galore.
1. The Spark

**A/N:** Procrastinating while packing for La Push. This is story is at the request of ozzie13 but was also the winner of my profile poll. I was gonna make it really rough and raw but I'm saving that for a Blackwater scene I really want to write so instead, here ya go. Hope it's ok bb :D

* * *

There are the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she storms into her room, slamming the door behind her. The wood splinters at her powerful fingers and she hears it as it hits the ground. She rolls her eyes, of course it can't be how it's supposed to be, of course she can't even slam a door to make her point.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" She screams, as a release for some of the frustration inside. She turns to face him with his smug smile and hands folded annoyingly across his chest. His eyebrow is raised at her as if he is watching a child have a tantrum and the corner of his mouth is lifted into a smirk that makes her want to break his nose.

"Overreacting a little aren't we?"

She is at the broken doorway in a second, lifting the useless piece of wood and placing it in its now too wide frame. It falls forward again and he quickly moves out of its way. With a frustrated grunt she gives up, going back to pull the suitcase out from her wardrobe and grabbing armfuls of clothing as she goes.

"You really should..." He starts, before she cut him off.

"...You know what Paul? You're the last person I want to talk to right now. You're the last person I _ever_want to talk to."

"But clearly you do want to talk Leah or you wouldn't be putting on such a performance for me."

She stops and turns her head towards him slowly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Princess. You always have a stick up your ass about something but instead of 'suffering in silence' you make sure we all feel your pain. WE GET IT, YOU'RE HURTING. You're not the only person dealing with stuff, you know? We don't need you forcing your hate of the world onto us whenever Sam allows himself to be happy for a rare second."

Her body begins to tremble more and more with each stinging word. It would be so much easier to tear through her skin and let the animal that controlled her take care of him. She only hesitates due to the inconvenience of burying his body as she is trying to make a stealthy getaway.

"No one asked you Paul- no one ever asks you because no one gives a shit about what you have to say. You're the pathetic one, the one who got rejected by Rachel. Rejected by your own imprint! The universe couldn't even help you keep a woman."

He stood tall but she saw him wince at the mention of Rachel's name. She needed him gone but the only way she could force him to leave- short of violence- was to get personal. It was to say the things that could only be said between siblings, the things that were unforgivable if said by anyone without their history.

"I let her go Leah. I let her go because she wanted it and I needed to do it for my own sanity. I didn't want to end up like _you_."

She dropped the clothes in her arms and was standing in front of him in a second. Her palm connected with his cheek and made crashing sound like thunder as his whole body twisted with the force of her slap. His head snapped back in place as he cracked his neck and flared his nostrils.

At least she had removed that smirk.

"Look, I know today is rough but you had to know that announcement was coming soon. They've been married for, what? A year now? And Emily is pregnant- yeah, it's a bitch- but it's just how it is. You need to get the fuck over yourself and deal with it."

"_You need_ to not be giving me advice and to get out of my GODDAMN HOUSE!"

"I'm not leaving so you can do something stupid. I'll be the last person that see's you and I'm not taking the blame for your actions."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Packing up and running off without a word counts as stupid you know."

"I'll leave a note."

He threw his hands up in the air, clearly frustrated.

"I'm not letting you leave Leah! End of story. I'll handcuff us together if I need to but you're not leaving this house."

"Fine- I don't need a suitcase anyway..." She said, as she turned to bolt out the open doorframe. He was already standing in her way and she ran into his arms.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"

He picked her up and threw her on the bed, pinning her below him as she struggled against his grip.

"I told you, you're not going anywhere. I'll sit like this all night if I have to."

His hands held her wrists over her head and she suddenly became very aware of his body being on top of hers. He seemed notice at the same time as his skin turned a deeper shade of burgundy than her own. And yet, he didn't budge. There was something in his touch though, something that made her breath hitch clumsily as she forced whatever her brain could come up with out of her mouth.

"Why do you care if I go or not? You hate me! We can't even say two words to one another without it turning into a fight."

"I don't care if you go- I just don't want to get blamed for your leaving."

"_Right_."

"Why else would I care? You're stubborn and impossible to reason with and you get a kick out of making others feel your pain."

"I do not."

"Bullshit you don't. You know you do. Especially Sam, you just love to make him feel your misery."

"And what about you? You were a jackass before and now you're twenty times worse. You mope around, pining for Rachel, wondering what she's doing and _who_ she's doing it with, all the while pretending you're this big hard-arse without a heart. It's pathetic. At least I'm honest with myself"

His weight shifted uncomfortably above her as his tone became serious.

"You know, there are something's I don't want to share with the pack. Something's I prefer to keep to myself Leah."

"Impossible. It is impossible to keep anything from the pack."

"No it's not."

"Bullshit it's not! Name one thing about you that you think I don't know. I'm telling you, I will already know it."

"You have no idea how much you don't know about me."

"Like I said- name one thing."

He lifted himself off of her and moved to stand over by her wall.

"I'm not playing this game."

She had struck a nerve and could now see victory in sight. A small part of her felt some sort of guilt at seeing his pain and she almost laughed at the idea as she stood before him.

"Got some secrets you don't want to share huh? I'm sure I can guess. Hmm...let's see. Every Thursday night you head over to a seedy Seattle club as you take the stage name of Paula wearing an unflattering dress and singing every song from the musical 'Mamma Mia!'."

She burst out laughing at just the thought only to look back and see a sadness in his face. She could handle almost any of the emotions she was used to from him- frustration, anger, hate, annoyance- but this, this feeling of pity she had for him...this was hard.

"Why do I bother? Honestly." He said.

"Why _do_ you bother? No one asked you to. I'm asking you to leave. None of the others would give a shit if I left. What's keeping you here?"

"Are you clueless or just thick?"

"What?" she seethed.

"Why do you think I'm the only one who came running after you Leah? The only one who came to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Because you're an idiot?"

"Why do you think I was able to let go of Rachel as easily as I was? Yeah, it hurt, but she was my imprint. It was meant to be harder."

He was walking into her now and she was taking a step back the closer he got.

"I...I don't know." She stuttered.

"Yes you do."

She felt the bed behind her and realised she could go no further. He moved into her, his stomach pressed against hers, as he spoke with his mouth just a few inches from her ears.

"Why do you think I fight with you so much? Why I try to distance myself from you? This is wrong, what you do to me...it's wrong. It was wrong when you were Sam's girl and it's just as wrong now."

It was as if her brain had shut down and left her body to deal with the six feet of lean muscle that was pressed into her.

"I was never Sam's girl." She managed.

"You're never anyone's girl Leah."

His fingers ran up her arm, from her wrist to the strap on her shoulder. She realised that this was the first time he had ever touched her, _really_touched her_._ They had known each other since birth and yet she had never felt the connection that she was feeling with him right now.

She had never allowed herself to before.

"So, what?" She whispered into his ear "You think you can take me on, do you?"

He laughed, ending it with that infuriatingly delicious smirk once again.

"I know that I can, but can you handle me?"

She placed her hands on his back and span him around, forcing him off of his feet and onto the bed below her. She mounted him this time, straddling his waist as he lay below her.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall, huh?"

He ran his hands up her thighs and onto the waistband of her shorts. There was something about his touch that made her lose herself. Sure, it had been a while, but this was something different...some sort of energy she had never experienced before.

She leant in to kiss him but burst out laughing instead. She rolled off of him, falling on to the other side of her bed as she attempted to get her herself under control.

"What are we doing?" she finally managed to get out, her laughter lighter now but still too strong for her to control it. She was sure it was a combination of nerves and, oddly enough, possibly lust.

"Fuck this. I should've known not to waste my time." He got to his feet as he left to walk out the door.

"Wait!" She called after him.

"For what? For you to laugh in my face? No thanks."

She jumped off the bed and pulled him back to her.

"This is just...it's weird Paul. I've never even thought about you like this before and now..."

"I've thought about you like this Leah. I thought about you like this every day when you would turn up at school with Sam on your arm. It nearly killed me then but it was nowhere near as bad as having you start laughing in my face."

He was pissed and he had every right to be. She put her hand on the back of his neck, holding it until his eyes finally met with hers once again. Slowly, she pulled him towards her lips, as his face sat just above hers. She turned, their cheeks connecting as his eyelashes brushed themselves across her cheekbone. She was still unsure if this was really what she wanted but there was some kind of pull between them and she wasn't prepared to walk away from it now.

She moved her lips back to his and almost fell apart. There was something in the kiss, a connection of some sort that coursed its way through her veins and spread down to her core. There was heat, fire, and something raw that had her so lost she didn't even realise when he pulled away.

"What the- what the hell was?...." he asked.

"I don't know." She replied, hungrily staring at his lips. It was intense and unexpected and incredible but she didn't want to sit down and fucking discuss it. She pulled herself into him again as he scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the bed. It was almost torture being so close to him and still not having his lips on hers. He seemed to know that as he slipped his leg between her thighs and leant into her mouth once again. She opened hers eagerly this time as his tongue slid inside and sent a current through her body that made her moan into his open mouth.

His knee was pressed against her as he rubbed it into the zip on her shorts. She was losing it already and they were both still fully clothed. His hand moved up her stomach, along her waist, and sat on her breast. He ran it over the material of her top and she realised the electricity wasn't as strong as his skin on her skin. Reluctantly, she pried herself away from him as she pulled her top off and freed herself from the bra that had separated them. His eyes were filled with both lust and awe as he pulled his own shirt off, almost tearing it from his body.

She lay back down as he began to kiss her jaw, moving his way down her neck and stopping at her collarbone. Every kiss he placed sent a shiver over her body but she was too lost in his touch to be ashamed of the way her body was reacting. She could tell her felt the same way as she ran her hand along his tight, muscular chest and along waistband of his jeans. She trailed her hand down to his hard-on and he let out a choking sound as he struggled for air.

His lips forced their way along her breast and she arched her back in reaction, moaning as his hand worked the other one. She wanted him, all of him. As much as his kiss was doing to her body, to her mind, she needed him inside of her.

"Are you sure you want this Leah?"

"I _need_ this," She replied, unsure if he knew how much she meant it. "I need you."

He smiled a genuine smile as his hands moved down her back and he pulled her shorts off in a single movement. He was rougher than Sam but also more experienced as the fumbling and the awkwardness wasn't there. Every part of him was a man that wanted, _demanded_, to be inside of her- and she found it incredibly sexy.

He kissed her once again as their naked bodies were now pressed against one another. Flesh against flesh, Warmth against warmth. The heat from his lips travelled straight down to her core and she found the word "please" escape her lips on an exhale. He lifted himself up as her hand moved downwards, wrapping itself around his now freed shaft and moving up and down ever so slightly. His arm gave out, causing his body to crash against her. It was beautiful how she had complete control over him, the way her lightest touch would send his skin trembling. He had the very same power over her but she didn't care. She trusted him with it.

They both knew what they wanted and without waiting for a moment longer he entered her completely in one long, slow, torturous movement. It was almost enough to end her right then. The electricity of their kiss was nothing when matched with the friction of him entering her. They each groaned at the same time, confused and elated. Neither able to question the sensation as they were both completely lost to one another. He withdrew and entered her again and the same heat pushed its way through her hips, through her stomach, through her lungs, through her breasts, all the way through to her face and every individual follicle on her head.

He continued on, moving faster than before. She wrapped her legs around his hips and arched her back as her body begged for him to continue to fill her. He stopped for a moment as he leant in to her mouth to kiss her again. He was in her completely as their tongues moved against one another and his thumb found its way to her clit.

"Oh...god...Paul...fuck!"

Her body was screaming, the feeling was too much. It was too good, too perfect, too amazing for her to be prepared for and she never wanted it to end- but it would. She could feel how close she was to it ending and although she wanted it to continue on she was ready.

He lay her back down as he withdrew again, entering once more and faster than he had before. She squeezed herself around him and he let a "Fuck" escape his mouth as his eyes fell closed. He pulled her hips into him in a way that had him hitting the one spot that made her howl in delight. He hit it again and again and she was lost. Her hips jerked violently as her orgasm filled her, releasing from her throat in a cry that had come from the depths of her stomach. How he was still able to continue she had no idea as only moments later she felt a second wave fill her, her head flying back as another moan tore its way through her throat.

She thought she heard him find his own release at some point, probably when her body had been on fire and all of her senses were attacked by the intensity of her orgasms. When she was in control of herself once again she could see he had rolled to her side and was struggling for air.

"What the- how did that...why was it?" She got out, also realising she too was struggling just as much.

"I don't know." He replied. "I just...that was incredible. You're, you're amazing Leah."

"And you!" She said, between each breath. "Just full of surprises. If I had known it would be that good I think I would've jumped you ages ago."

"But...it was too good. Was it ever that way with you and Sam?"

"Ha!" She laughed "Compared with what just happened, sex with Sam was like playing scrabble."

"Same with Rachel- it makes no sense."

"Maybe it's a wolf on wolf thing?" She said, her hand running down his smooth chest.

"It's gotta be." He answered as he covered her hand with his own.

"We should research this you know. We are the first of our kind to be able to 'practice' this."

She moved to lay her body on top of his once again, revelling in the feeling that the contact of their skin provided. He was too, clearly, as he was growing against her already. She moved her way down, sitting on her knees as her face sat above his hips.

"We're going to try everything and I mean _everything._ If you have any plans for the next day or two, I suggest you cancel them."

"Well I actually have..."

Her lips wrapped themselves around his cock and he cried out, his hand gripping at the sheets below them. She smiled as her mouth moved along his length. He was completely intoxicating. Every part of him- his taste, his scent. His everything. There was more to this 'wolf on wolf' sex that she was missing and she was going to explore everything she could before she passed out. For now though, it was his turn.

Next it would be hers.


	2. Current

**A/N:** Haha I thought this story failed because the site wasn't sending out review alerts, then I went to re-read the story and saw the reviews that got through. Thanks guys! I can't sleep, like, at all, so instead I am going to turn this into a mini story. Five to ten chaps probably. Only because you guys are right, this pairing does need some more attention. (Go you and ur cravings Oz ;D) Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

He began kissing his way down the inside of her thighs, laughing at the pain he was causing her. Nibbling on one particular spot, he then blew on it lightly, cooling down the saliva from his tongue and sending a chill straight through to her core. She was biting her bottom lip to stop from begging him to end her hunger, although it felt so good she wouldn't be able to get the words out if she tried.

His mouth stopped just above her as he smiled at her pain. She ran her hands through his hair, placing them on the back of his head and forcing him downwards. He laughed, and the hot air from his breath sending a shiver through her body. He parted her legs further and she stopped breathing as he licked his way up to her clit in a few short tongue strokes. It then circled her and she guided his head into her greedily. His hand moved down her stomach and he let his thumb take over, freeing up his tongue to plunge itself into her.

She was in ecstasy as he filled the lower half of her body with a delicious intensity that was growing faster and fast with each stroke. He stopped suddenly, pulling away from her, and her eyes shot open.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

Keys. Turning. Keys turning in the front door.

_Shit, Seth is home. Shit!_

Her hands moved back to his head. Her body didn't want him to stop.

"Just keep going, just a little bit more."

"Leah! You don't have a door. I'm not going to scar Seth for life by letting him walk in on his sister getting head from his pack brother!"

She looked conflicted as her eyes glanced down the gaping hole that was her doorway. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Leah!"

"Alright, alright! You win. Damn it, put on some clothes."

She pulled up her shorts and the first top that she found as he looked around for his jeans. She found them first, throwing them at him, and he just finished getting the zip up as Seth came walking past. He stopped at the door that was lying across the hallway and looked into Leah's room. He was about to ask a question but his mouth hung open instead as he locked eyes with Paul.

"Um...Hey Seth." He said, an awkward attempt to break an awkward silence.

Seth didn't move, short of his eyes flashing back and forth between the two dishevelled and flustered figures. Leah was starting to get annoyed.

"Do you want something?"

He nodded his head slightly and then shook it into a 'no'.

"Well...?"

He lingered for a moment longer before quickly running off to his room and closing the door. They both heard a 'click' as he locked it behind him.

"That could have gone better," Paul started "but he looked pretty confused. I don't think he really knows what's going on."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "The room reeks of sex Paul. I'm covered in your scent, you're covered in mine. He's young and naive- sure- but he's still a wolf. He knows _exactly_ what was going on."

"Oh..." He said. "Should we talk to him?"

"What? I'm not going in there to have a chat with him about what just happened. 'Oh, hey Sethy. I've just spent the last few hours having the best sex of my life with one of our pack brothers. What do you want for dinner?'"

She rolled her eyes and fell back onto the bed behind her. He lay beside her in silence for a few minutes.

"So, I'm the best sex of your life, huh?"

She pulled herself up on her elbows and punched him in the arm.

"Of course you are!"

He rolled on top of her, his thighs holding her hips in place.

"What part did you like the most?"

He kissed her neck. "When I kissed you here?"

He moved down to her chest. "Or here?"

His lips were between her breasts and she laughed as she struggled to exhale.

"Or _here_?"He moved over her nipple and looked into her eyes. He bit down on it through the material, his hand sliding up the side of her hip, under her top, and along her waist.

"Oh...there, y-yes." She stuttered.

"Well? Do you like it or not?" that smirk returned and she was starting to see it as an aphrodisiac.

"Yes, you ass." She pulled him to her lips, her tongue meeting his perfectly as her hands moved up and down his chest then along his hips.

"Jesus, Leah- you taste like honey. Every part of you makes me want more."

She laughed and slipped her hands down the back of his jeans, squeezing his ass as she did.

"Honestly," She purred "if you had told me this would happen yesterday there would be no way I would have believed you."

His eyes dropped to his lap as she remembered his confession about wanting her in High School. He had been harbouring this crush on her for almost three years now and the fact that he had watched her with Sam, completely in love, was something he seemed to still be dealing with.

She moved her hand up to his cheek, brushing the back of her fingers along his jaw and down his neck.

"I'm glad it did happen. I'm not sure if you know that or not."

"Really?" He asked, and she could see that he really was asking a question.

"If I say so I mean it. I don't say things like that lightly- you should know that by now."

He kissed her again , that fire overwhelming her senses once more, as she suddenly needed him closer.

"We can't stay here, not with Seth..."

"We can go back to my place?" He offered.

"Don't you live with Embry now? I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"He probably won't be home Leah- he almost never is."

She thought it over for a second and wondered if they could get away with just taping her door back up. She sighed, knowing she couldn't, and nodded to him. They both got up and walked out into the hallway before she paused for a second.

"I should let Seth know before we go, he will need to fix his own dinner."

He slid his hands down the small of her back and pulled her into him.

"Oh yeah? You've taken a toll on me, you know? I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Hungry for what exactly?" She replied as a voice called out from Seth's room.

"_It's okay! Thanks, I'm fine. You guys just go. Just go, go, go. I'll be, I'll be fine...I'll be fine."_

They instantly stepped away from one another suddenly realising he had heard every word and searching their memories for exactly what they had said since he came home.

"Yeah, it's time we go."

"Agreed."

They stared the short journey to Paul's place, walking in silence for a full five minutes before she placed her hand on his arm. His face lit up and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They reached the simple white house with the old brown roof and stood outside the front door. She had only been to his home a few times, when she was younger and his mother would invite their family around for dinner. His mom passed almost ten years ago now and that was when she remembered him shutting off. They had been friends up until that point but it was as if he changed overnight and the Paul that she knew then seemed lost to her.

His father was usually cold, separating himself from the others of their tribe. Harry and Billy would often offer for him to join them on fishing trips or to watch the football but he refused, exiling himself from the community. His father passed a year ago, not long after Rachel had left him, and it was then that she started seeing him more as a person again, not just the guy who could set her off with a single eye roll.

They weren't close enough for her to comfort him at the time, although she did in her own way, backing off and not instigating unnecessary fights. He became quieter and more reserved but he would still put her in her place whenever he could. That didn't really help to bring them together.

Now though, she wished she had been there for him more. She had never allowed him into her life before and she wanted to make that right. She wanted as much of him as she could take, as much as she could handle. There was something between them- something electric- that was too much to sum up as mere attraction.

She ran her hand along his stomach, resting her head on his back as he fumbled with the house keys. She could hear his heart rate increase and feel his breath shorten with her touch. He was having real trouble getting the keys in the door and she realised it was because he wasn't able to focus with her her hands rubbing along his skin. A wicked smile crossed her face as she moved both hands down his tight abs and along the 'V' that sat below the front of his jeans. He dropped the keys and his body fell against the front door as he moaned for more. She kissed his back, biting at it and laughing that she had completely incapacitated him with just her hands.

Then the door swung open and he almost fell inside. She regained her footing, her face flushed, as they were both greeted by Quil who was staring at them blankly.

"Had a bit of trouble with the door did you, bro?" He asked.

They both ignored him, walking straight through into the living room. Embry was seated on the couch watching something on the TV. He barely lifted his eyes to say hello when he did a double take at Leah standing behind Paul. He shot Paul a look of concern.

"Not now 'bry." He said as he grabbed Leah by the hand and led her to his room.

"Hey!" Quil cried out. "We're about to watch the game. You two crazy kids want to join us?"

"Shut up Quil." Leah spat.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" He asked.

"Shut up Quil." Paul replied this time.

"No, seriously. Where are you going?"

"Quil," Embry said, his voice commanding "Shut up, sit down and watch this game with me."

They quickly made their way into Paul's room as they heard Quil continue to question Embry. The volume on the TV suddenly got a lot louder and she wondered why Embry had seemed so concerned. Before she could ask she turned to find his room in a complete state of disarray. There were clothes strewn about and bedding on the floor. It looked like his wardrobe had vomited all over the ground.

"Yeah, I haven't really had anyone else but the boys over in a long time." He said, embarrassed, as he span her around to face the door. "Just give me a second."

She could hear him using his super speed to the best of his ability as raced around the room. The window was opened and a freshness entered from outside. He turned her back around and she found herself standing in a completely different space. The clothes were gone from the floor and the bed was neatly made. She could see furniture and wallpaper again. He had a worked up a light sweat and his body gleaned from it. Between that and his effort he had taken to clean just for her, she was about ready to rip his jeans off right there.

"You did this for me, baby?"

His mouth turned up at the word 'baby' and that light filled his eyes once again. He bit his bottom lip and she moved her hips into him, rubbing herself along his now growing hard on.

"Now, don't we have something that we need to finish?"

Her hands moved over the button on his jeans as she started placing kisses along his chest. He put his hand on hers as she reached the top of his zip, inadvertently pressing her into his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head but he recovered quickly and removed her hand.

"No Leah. I never got to finish what we started back at your place."

He picked her up and placed her on the now empty study desk. There was something even more raw about his movements this time- as if being in his own domain offered him some kind of power. He pulled off her shirt and began liking and sucking his way around her chest. Her body reacted before her mind had a chance to register and she placed her hands on the back of his head, urging him into her more.

"You've gotta lighten up with the control thing Leah" He smiled as he pulled her hands down to the table. He placed his hand inside her shorts, smiling as he remembered they didn't have time to put on underwear, and moved his way around until he found her clit. His mouth continued to suck at her breasts, biting at her nipples and making her whole body tremble at the sensation.

"Oh fuck, baby. Keep going."

His hand moved to cup her as he rubbed his wrist into her clit and placed two large, hot fingers inside her.

"Shit!" She yelled, throwing her hand over her mouth.

He began moving his fingers insider of her, sliding them out and then back in. She was rocking her hips to meet with each of his strokes as he curled them and she buckled around his hand.

"That's where you like it, isn't it?"

Her eyes were closed as she nodded her head.

"Tell me Leah. Tell me I know where you like it." He curled his fingers once again.

"I..I..Yes...oh god...Yes, there- god!"

She was writhing against him as he pulled his hand out and tore her shorts off. Her eyes flew open as he picked her up and forced her hips into him, thrusting his entire length inside of her. Her head flew back as she cried out for him.

"Ah fuck! Paul, yes! Do it, fuck me now."

He turned and dropped her onto the bed, still inside her, as he withdrew and started pumping himself in and out. Each stroke burned through her body and left her helpless in his arms, unable to do anything more than moan with each new entry.

"You feel so fucking good Lee." He cried as she tightened her muscles around him and he groaned loudly.

He tilted her hips and managed to hit her spot yet again. It felt as if the pressure building in her lower abdomen was about to burst through her skin. His thumb barely grazed her clit before he brought it back and rubbed into her harder. She was gone in that instant, her hips buckling and her body clenching around him. He kept going, and going and by the third time she was almost ready to beg him to stop. His touch was already too much but the orgasms he sent through her body were something a mere mortal wouldn't be able to handle. Luckily, he met with his own release, as he collapsed into her.

"I want to do that all day, for all eternity. Over and over, just with you." She announced between each short breath.

He smiled at her words and kissed her nose.

"I don't think you know what it does to me when you say things like that."

She looked confused. This wasn't the first time the boy she had always thought of as little more than arrogant, seemed to have a confidence issue.

"What's the deal with you? It's like you don't think you're enough for me or something. I don't get it."

He turned his face from her. "Everyone leaves me Leah. It's just how it has been my whole life. I'm not someone worthy of them sticking around for."

His words were so full of pain but she didn't pity him for it. She could relate. She often felt the same way and couldn't believe that she had never seen it in him before. They spent so much time hating one another that she had made no effort to offer to help.

She rolled herself on top of him again and rested her head on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere, baby."

His lean, strong arms wrapped themselves around her as he held her tightly. Her finger ran up the hard curves of his stomach and danced its way around his nipple in a circular motion. She could hear his heart quicken as his chest began to rise and fall much faster at her touch. She ran her hand down his stomach once again and along the V line at his hips.

"Oh yeah- we started something just as Quil interrupted, didn't we?"

He smiled as she made her way back down his body, rubbing herself against him as she went.

They made their way back into the living room, their ears assaulted by the TV at its highest volume. Embry seemed to be focusing on the TV set, staring intently at it as if he hadn't noticed their entrance. Quil was watching them, wide-eyed, making no attempt to hide the surprise on his face.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Paul said as he sat on the couch, Leah sitting next to him.

"Since when did you two even _like_ each other, let alone make me want to take a drill to my ear canals?"

She blushed and Paul stroked her cheek. He burst out laughing and hit Embry on the arm. "Check out the love birds!"

Em's face was completely serious.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him.

"Nothing is wrong, right 'bry?" Paul said.

Embry pushed himself off of his chair and headed for his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Paul, what's going on with him?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll sort it out."

"You better because I'm about to go in there and sort it out my way in a minute. He's ruining one of the best days of my life, the inconsiderate dick."

"Aw," He said as he lifted her up and draped her across his lap "one of the best days of your life?"

She parted her legs and straddled him, stretching upwards so their mouths were almost touching.

"You know it."

Paul leaned in, ready to kiss her, as he stopped. He was looking behind over her shoulder and she turned to to find a goofy grinned Quil staring back at them. She picked up a cushion and threw it at his face.

"Ew, you perve!"

"Naw, I just think it's sweet! You guys are always so volatile. Now you'll be those happy little couples who, like, hold hands and ride tandem bicycles together."

She got to her feet and he started running for the door.

"...And you guys can get 'his and her's' towel sets, and you can have date nights once a week while I babysit for you and..."

She picked up a book from the bookcase near the front door and threw it at him.

"Ow!" he cried, opening the door. "...And you can get your Christmas portraits taken for Christmas cards and you can wear matching sweaters and..."

Leah pushed him out the door with a snarl. She slammed it shut and heard him laughing to himself on the front porch.

"Hey wait!" He yelled out "I left my wallet in there."

"My wallet now" She replied.

She could hear him sulk off as he mumbled to himself _"stupid Leah, got laid and still can't even take a joke."_

"You want me to go out there and sort him out?" Paul asked.

She returned to the position of before, straddling his waist and running her teeth along his jaw line.

"You're not going anywhere..."

* * *

**A/N:** So I got my ex-bf to read this (don't ask) and he said "Less plot, more sex." So is that how this works? If I'm writing this should it be more about the sex and less about the plot? Let me know guys 'cause I have NO idea, honestly. I like the plot in these types of stories but not when they fall apart. This one won't, I promise. Ok! Almost plane catching time :D Ciao.


	3. Power Switch

**A/N:** I started writing this in La Push *misty eyes* and finished it on a 20 hour plane ride. I'm typing it up under the influence of extreme jet lag so sorry if there are any glaring mistakes. Thanks so so much for the reviews guys! I usually reply to everyone but I've been darting across the US and unable to do so. I'd say 95% of u disagreed with my ex (suck on that Vens ;P) and you're in it for both the plot and LePaul smexy magic. Well, time to actually introduce a real plotline to this baby.

One last note- **MINXY DON'T U DARE READ THIS!**This is for the eyes of ppl I DON'T KNOW personally only. And Oz, get well soon bb!

* * *

His hands moved up the oversized T-shirt she wore, along her back, up her waist, until they found their place at the sides of her breasts. His fingers were softer than she imagined they would be although they were distinctly male. Large and powerful, filled with that electricity that coursed its way through her veins with every touch.

"I could really get used to seeing you in my clothes" He said, his voice low and husky.

"You need to stop destroying all of mine. I have enough of a problem doing that on my own."

He moved to pull off her top when she stopped him.

"Not now- Embry could come out at any minute."

He banged his elbow into the wall behind him a few times while turning his head to yell over his shoulder. "Not if he knows what's good for him."

In that moment the volume from Embry's stereo began to increase rapidly, filling the house with sounds of a heavy base line and artificial drum beat.

He turned his head back around and placed his full lips on hers, pulling at her bottom one with his teeth. Before she realised it he had removed her shirt and she was sitting naked in his lap. He placed his hands on her ass and gripped each cheek as he pulled her closer into him. She moved her hand down the curves of his hard, muscular chest, along his tight stomach and sat it just above the drawstring on his pants.

"I think you should stop wearing pants. In fact, no clothes at all. It just makes it harder for me to get what I want."

"Oh?" He answered "But, it makes me hard knowing I'm denying you of what you want."

He smiled as she narrowed her eyes at him and cocked her head to the side. She sat upright on her knees, allowing him the room he needed to wriggle out of his pants below her. He made a point of stretching his hips upward, grinding his now free erection against her clit, and forcing her to moan involuntarily.

"You're way too good at this." She said, her breathe heavy and her voice deep with lust.

"Thanks." He replied, casually "I do what I can."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, moving higher onto her knees and then lowering herself onto him until he filled her entirely. She forced her eyes open to take in the sight of his own being closed as his lips fell open and he let out a long, deep breath of pleasure. She smiled to herself and leant forward, grazing her swollen bottom lip against his own. His eyes opened and she stared into them as she began to playfully bite and nibble, elongating both of their pain until she couldn't stand it any longer. She moved herself upwards, then down again, as she began working him in a slow and steady rhythm.

"Damn, you're pretty good at this yourself you know."

"I do what I can." She purred.

She continued to move herself along his shaft, lifting her chest with each upwards stroke so her breasts would heave themselves directly in front of his face. He kissed his way along her chest with each opportunity, flicking his tongue over her nipples and grazing his teeth across her areolas. She tried to concentrate on her movements but the sensation of his touch had her skin on fire. She shivered, her hips buckling a little, and she heard him groan as his hands gripped at her side.

It was time to pick up her pace, intensifying each stroke as her rhythm quickened. She arched her back a little as tightened her muscles around him. The feeling was so intense that she started to lose some of the strength in her arms and thighs. He sensed it and took over, holding her up with his strong hands gripping her hips and thrusting himself into her over and over and over again. She was moaning with each stroke, her body being held up entirely by his two hands, until she felt that familiar build up in her lower stomach that was about to explode its way through her body. It did, causing her to shake from within her core before she threw back her head and screamed his name.

She didn't realise she was suffocating him, gripping his head against her chest, until she was able to fully open her eyes once again. He didn't seem to notice as he was lost in his own orgasm but she still pulled away, allowing him to breathe.

"That is the most beautiful fucking sound in the world." He said, finally able to look into her eyes once again.

"What is?" She asked.

"You calling my name like that."

"Yeah? Maybe I should see what I can do to get you to call my name?" She moved herself off of him and slid down his body until she was on her knees before him. She lifted her hand to stroke along his shaft when he picked her up and placed her onto the couch next to him.

"As tempting as that is Leah, we need to let our bodies recover. We have some things we still need to sort out."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, not dealing well with her rejection.

"You stormed out on Emily and Sam. Don't you think you should go looking for them before they come looking for you?"

"You've wrongfully assumed that I give a shit about what they think of me."

"That hard act doesn't work on me. You know you feel bad and you know you need to talk to them."

"If I do then Sam will know about us."

"And that's a bad thing?" He asked, a little hurt.

"No...I just don't know what we are."

He grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly "We are everything. That is all you need to know. I'm happy to tell anyone who will listen what we are."

With that Embry came flying out of his room. In one swift movement he had pried the two lovers apart and was holding Paul by his neck against the wall.

"I won't let you do this." He spat.

"Get your fucking hands off of me Call." Paul commanded as he began to shake with rage.

"Embry!" Leah cried "What are you doing?"

"Leah- Leave it," Paul answered "I will sort it out."

"Don't you tell me to leave it. Someone needs to fill me in and it needs to be now."

"Yeah Paul- You wanna tell her? She's dying to know."

"Outside Embry."

"But she wants to know."

He phased, Embry close behind as the two of them tore through the door and bolted off into the forest leaving Leah standing on her own, partly curious, but mostly enraged.

Paul phased as soon as he was confident Leah's scent was too far away for her to catch up to them any time soon. Embry followed only to have Pauls fist connect with his face, knocking him to the ground.

"I could have KILLED YOU for that Em! I _should_ have killed you!"

Embry got to his feet, taking a swipe at Paul and missing as Paul turned his head too fast. He got him the second time though- as his head moved back in place- and managed to break his nose.

"I can't believe you're going through with this!" He exclaimed as Paul cracked and reset his already healing nose.

"It's not like you think it is. It's different now."

"So it's not like you're using Leah as revenge on the Black family? It's not like you're suddenly hooking up with her, just like you said you would do last week, so you can make Rachel jealous when she comes back into town this weekend?"

"Ugh, no- I mean- it started that way..."

"And it's not like you're doing this to piss off Jake either?"

"She doesn't even know about Jake."

"She's the only one who doesn't! You, me- everyone else in La Push knows that he's been dealing with his imprint feelings for Renesmee so that he's ready to tell Leah how he feels about her. He hasn't run with her in months because of it. Fuck! You even gave him advice about it."

"It's not my fault he took so long."

"Don't do this to her Paul, please. It's not fair."

"I told you- it's not like that anymore."

"So, what, after a day of fucking you're both in love?"

"No- but there is something between us."

"Enough for you to keep this a secret until after Rachel has left? Enough for you to keep this from Jake until you have the courage to break the news to him about what is going on with you two."

"Enough for me to know what I'm doing."

"This vendetta stuff is sick Paul. You need to stop it, before I do."

"Don't order me around little boy- I'm more than happy to put you in your place."

Embry sighed as he turned his back to walk away. He stopped, not turning to face Paul, as he spoke over his shoulder. "If you hurt her, you're a dead man, I can tell you that much. If not by Sam's hands then Seth's or Jakes...or even mine. She is a part of my pack, not yours, and although she is still a pack sister to you she is my beta. Our bond is stronger. I will do whatever it takes to teach you a lesson- so help me god that girl has been through too much already. I'm not going to watch it happen again when I know I have the power to prevent it."

"You've made your point" Paul said flatly.

Embry phased back into a wolf and shot off into the distance. He was furious at Paul's words and couldn't believe he was actioning the scheme he had come up with over a few drinks a week or so earlier.

_Fucking asshole, he's going to kill her if he's just using her to make Rach jealous. She's been through enough of this shit. Jake too, he's struggling with these feelings, all the while thinking Paul has finally matured enough for him to talk to him in confidence and Paul has gone and used this against him all because of that Black family feud that he can't let go of._

He was so angry that his legs were shaking as he ran, darting through the large sturdy tree trunks and the lush green bushes. He was too angry to notice another had phased and was in his head.

_I should've known._

_Leah!_

He was running so fast that his sudden stop at her words sent him tumbling over his own feet and slamming into a tree that splintered upon impact.

_Leah! It's not what you think it is._

_I've just had a pretty clear replay, Em._

_No, but...See, Paul just...he's an asshole and he'll always be an asshole and I don't know what else to tell you. I'm here if you, if you need someone and stuff. It'll be okay, you'll get through it._

_Oh, I'll get through it alright. He might not be so lucky._

Before he was able to ask her what she was talking about she phased, leaving him alone in the forest with the unsettling sound of Leah's voice in his head. It was calm, too calm. Way too calm for Leah Clearwater.

Paul needed to watch his back. He had met his match.

She was in his kitchen when he returned home, washing vegetables as if she was about to cook him dinner. She wasn't; she had no intention of waiting on him tonight. She was however going to have some fun. Their connection was strong but she wasn't in love with the guy. A few days earlier and she'd probably have no issue with breaking every one of his limbs if needed.

No, this was new, too new to hurt her. But she still wanted something in return. He was the best fuck of her life and she couldn't get enough of his touch. There had to be more to the connection they had than just the sex but she had no idea what. Until she could figure that out she would use him as her play thing while he attempted to do the same with her.

She heard the front door open as he approached, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her head.

"You boys sort yourselves out?" She asked, wondering for a second if he had any idea that she had seen inside Embry's head and knew all about his little plan.

"Yeah- sorry 'bout that. Everything is sorted. Em is just a hot head and mixed with me, well, that didn't work out too well."

She could tell from his tone that he was completely and utterly clueless. Just as she had hoped.

"I'll bet." She said, turning to face him. She placed her lips by his ear as she lowered her voice and spoke slowly. "Get on your knees."

"What?" He replied, confused.

"Don't question me, just do it."

He didn't look too thrilled at being told what to do as he dropped to his knees before her. She pulled off the T-shirt she wore and his expression changed as he swallowed hard.

"You have five minutes to make my knees buckle."

"I...What?"

"Four minutes, fifty seconds."

She parted her legs, lifting her foot to sit on the counter to her right as she leaned against the sink behind her. He looked at her for only a second more before his tongue ran its way along her entire slit. He sucked on her clit and she almost moaned but she pulled it back in, not wanting him aware of the pleasure he was giving her. She couldn't hide how wet she was getting though and he could tell as he ran two fingers along her and thrust them inside her core.

His fingers curved as they forced their way in and out of her and she began to shake on the one leg that was holding her up. She could feel him smile as his mouth continued to lick and suck on her clit.

"Three minutes" She stammered, barely able to get the words out without screaming for him to just fuck her already.

He placed another finger inside of her this time as all three filled her and pumped their way in and out with enough power to break a human's pelvis. He curved them slightly again and she grabbed hold of the counter to steady herself. He was moving his fingers furiously as his tongue matched the same strokes against her clit and she couldn't hold it for any longer. She squeezed herself around him and let out a long, pained moan as she forced herself not to say his name. Her leg gave out but he already had his hand in place to catch her.

He got to his feet and tried to kiss her lips as she moved her face away too fast, forcing him to kiss her cheek instead. Even that was enough to send an aftershock through her after her recent orgasm and he smiled as she attempted to steady herself.

"I like the dominant thing, you know."

"Oh really? Because no part of that was for you."

He frowned at her, growing suspicious of her newly formed attitude. He was about to ask her something so she silenced him by placing her lips on his and squeezing his ass with her free hand. He melted a little, running his hands along her hips and getting hard against her leg.

She had the power now.

She pulled away abruptly. "I gotta go."

"What? Where?"

"I told Jake I'd stop by tonight. He wants to see me about something." She lied.

"Oh...Okay. Well...um- do you want me to come?"

"I don't need a babysitter. I'll be fine."

"Really, I don't mind." She could see worry cover his face and wondered if it was more about her leaving to see Jake because it could ruin his plans with Rachel or if he really was worried he'd lose her to him.

"Honestly Paul. I'll see you tomorrow, don't worry."

"I don't know if I can wait that long" He said, as his eyes dropped to the floor.

"You'll just have to test your strength, won't you? I'll call you tomorrow."

"Leah," He said, looking as if he was desperately searching for someway to make her stay. "It's a little late, don't you think? I mean, to go see Jake that is. You should just hang here for the night and see him in the morning."

"Ah, no. I'm going to see him now. Paul, don't get the wrong idea about us. You're a lot of fun and all but that's it."

She saw his heart break in his eyes and was suddenly filled with an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

"I never said we were anything more, but I thought at least....never mind. Just go."

She slipped his t-shirt over her head and walked towards the front door. For some reason she felt as if she should stay, to talk this over with him, but he was the one at fault here. She had no idea why she was suffering when he was the one with this little plan all along. She remembered the anger she felt in Embry's thoughts at his concern for his second-in-command. It was enough to give her the strength to walk through the door. She had to see Jake now and she could do so secure in the knowledge that she and Paul were not in a relationship. He had made it this way and now she was going to take full advantage of the situation.


	4. Backup Generator

**A/N:** So, like, THANKS for being amazing and stuff. So many reviews for this little piece of madness. I've had a few Blackwater requests from some ppl I love (CallyGreen ;D) but I can tell you now it won't end up that way. Not that we're not going to have some fun with Jake though, I mean, I'm the one writing here. A story without Jake hurts my heart *nods head*

List of ppl banned from reading: Nalwaves, Minx, Hetto, all EB's other than UWBJ (who listens to no man)

* * *

Leah ran through the heavy rain on her way over to the familiar red house. She had stopped off at home long enough to grab some clothes and dump Paul's t-shirt in the washing machine. She didn't want anything of his touching her skin let alone something laced with a combination of his musk and her sweat. Sweat that he had caused as his strong, naked body had been in control of her own.

_Fuck!_

She shook off that train of thought as best she could, pissed that she couldn't stop thinking about him. She needed a distraction and Jake was her best option.

Bypassing the house she headed straight for the garage. There was a light glow coming from the open door where she could hear the faint sound of a wrench at work. She walked in to find Jake's legs sticking out from under his Rabbit.

"Hey Jake!" She exclaimed, a little too much enthusiasm in her voice.

He shot upright, moving the car a good foot in the air as his head connected with the metal above it. She cringed and moved to help him out from under it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out as the giant welt on his head began to heal itself in front of her.

"Shit! Um, sorry 'bout that."

"No, no," He assured her, getting to his feet and walking towards her. "I just-you caught me off guard."

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head as if he was shaking off the thumping that was probably already subsiding. His eyes then grew serious with the look of an alpha watching over his pack or, for Jake, just a concerned friend. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"Lee's, are you okay? I was gonna come check on you."

"Why?"She asked, a little dazed as his large, warm hand moved downwards, wrapping around her arm. This comforting side was effortless for him but still a little disarming for her. With Jake it was easy to feel as if you were the only person in his world. She was too jaded to allow herself to get caught up in that feeling although, she imagined, it would be a lucky girl who ended up as Jacob Black's whole world.

"Because of the Sam and Emily thing..._you know_..."

"Oh! That. Yeah, whatever. I'm fine." She slipped out of his grip as she moved to lean against one of the piles of scrap metal he was working on.

"Alright, so then why are you here?"

"I thought I'd come and visit you."

"Why?"

He was unable to hide the smile on his face as he asked his question. Grabbing a rag from his back pocket, he wiped his hands as clean as he could. There was a small smear of grease on his cheek that moved every time he smiled at her and it made her notice just how much he did in fact do just that. Smile at her. She suddenly wondered how she had missed it before. He really was smitten with her.

"Because, you know- we never hang out, you and I."

"So you came to 'hang' close to midnight...in the pouring rain...in my garage?"

Smile. He smiled that dazzling smile once again. Bella Swan had been an idiot for refusing that smile.

"Pretty much."

She noticed that his eyes kept lingering on her chest and each time he pulled them away he blushed slightly. She looked down to see her white tank was see-through from the rain. Completely see-through.

"Ugh, I keep forgetting to put on a bra..."She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"What?" he asked, his voice cracking a little.

"I'm pretty sure you heard what I said," she replied, teasingly "but I can change the subject if that would make you feel more comfortable?"

"I don't know what you're- yeah, it would."

He started rearranging his tools to busy his hands. It was fucking adorable.

"Okay. So...I came here to talk about something with you."

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked.

"Is your dad home?"

"Yeah."

"Then no," she said, moving closer into him "here is fine."

He was looking at the ground as the smile turned awkward. She placed her thumb on his cheek and wiped at the distracting smear that reminded her of just how much he wanted her. She was starting to feel bad. He had been through a lot when it came to his romantic choices and she didn't want to mess around with him. He didn't deserve that. Neither did she. She just wished Paul cared about her enough to have had the same thought process.

"Umm...I..."

She cut him off.

"Jake, you like me right?"

"What? I...ah. I'm honestly not sure- as pathetic as that sounds."

She took another step toward him leaving only an inch or two of space between them.

"It's fine. I can see in your eyes that you like me but I can tell you right now that I'm not about to let myself get caught up in your developing feelings for the rapidly growing impirint. She's just a child and you're struggling with the fact that you've liked another girl for, what, months now?"

He was looking at his feet as he answered her. "It's not as simple as you might think."

"I didn't say I thought it was simple. Jake," She ran her hand through his hair as she encouraged his eyes to meet with hers "I know you. I know that when you give yourself to someone it's completely and I know how hard this must be for you. I want to tell you right now that I'm not prepared to watch you walk away when those feelings of desire kick in for her. They're strong. I've seen that first hand. Whether they're real or not, I don't want to give myself to someone knowing that there will be a use-by date on this relationship. Especially not for the hybrid spawn creature."

His eyes flashed up to hers with that protective glint.

"See! This is what I'm talking about. You guys aren't even hooking up yet and you're already ready to defend her. Jake- you need to stop fighting this. It's fucked but it's what the universe wants for you. The universe wants you to be with the evil spawn of blood sucking leeches. Sucks for you but it's just how it is."

He was staring at the one spot for a moment or two before his eyes flashed back to hers."Simplified in a way that only Leah Clearwater could do it."

He was smiling again and she took a bow.

"Thanks Leah. Really. I was feeling guilty for just thinking about you and I didn't want things to get weird with the pack. Paul is already pissed that I'm keeping you as alpha when Sam hands over his pack in a couple of months."

Leah stepped backwards at the mention of Paul's name.

"Well Paul is an ass who is perpetually pissed off at something- especially when _your_ family is involved."

"I know. His dad and my dad always had that stupid feud between them and then the stuff with Rachel...he's not a big fan of ours right now."

"I need to tell you something but you can't get angry until I've finished, okay?"

"Leah" He said, looking worried.

"Seriously Jake. Just, wait 'til I've finished. So, after I stormed off on Sam and Emily's little announcement Paul came searching for me. One thing led to another and we ended up hooking up- multiple times."

Jakes face twisted in horror as she rushed herself through her story.

"Everything was going great until we headed back to his place and Embry got shitty. We, ah, did some stuff and headed into his living room. After some more stuff Em lost it and picked a fight with him resulting in the two of them phasing out into the woods. At first I didn't follow them but after a while I got curious and phased just in time to catch an instant replay of what had just happened in Embry's head."

"And that was?"

"I got a memory of a drunken conversation with Em where Paul decided he was going to make Rachel jealous. I felt Embry's disgust when Paul came to the conclusion that he would use me to make it happen. He could also kill two birds with one stone knowing that..."

"...knowing that I was dealing with my feelings for you." Jake leaned against his car as shock filled his face. "He was helping me Lee's. I asked him for advice once or twice and he offered it willingly."

"Yeah, he's a grade A cunt. I don't know what else to tell you."

Jake's fists were balled up as his breathing shortened and his nostrils flared.

"Want me to teach him a lesson?" He asked.

"No Jake. Firstly, I don't need anyone teaching any lessons on my behalf. Secondly, I have my own way of getting back at him." She moved into him again, even closer than before. She felt confident they were on the same page now and her motives had become less about getting revenge on Paul and more about having fun with Jake.

"Ah, what," He cleared his throat "what would that be?"

"I'm not asking for anything other than fun Jake. No strings attached. You're a growing boy and Renesmee won't be a woman for another couple of years."

She moved her leg between his, pressing her thigh against his cock and feeling the beginnings of his erection on her leg.

"You deserve this Jake. You do a lot for us and you never ask for anything in return. Plus, this body of yours, it's just going to waste."

She ran her hand down his arms noticing the difference in size compared to Pauls. Not only that though, the spark of her bare hands on his skin wasn't as strong as it was with Paul.

She needed to get Paul out of her head.

She forced her hand down to where her thigh had been pressed as she ran it up and down the material of his jeans. He closed his eyes and bit as his bottom lip, letting a soft moan escape his throat.

"Come on Jake. No strings attached, and a good time. It's the perfect deal. You're not hurting Nessie in any way. She'd want you to be a little more experienced anyway."

"You sound like you're trying to convince me Leah."

"Is it working?" She asked, kissing his jaw lightly and moving down his neck. His hand found the small of her back as it slipped inside the waistband of her shorts and he pulled her into him, startling her a little. His lips sat beside her ear, his hot breath warming its way along her neck.

"You don't need to try and convince me. I've wanted to fuck you for so long now it hurts. I don't care about Paul and, right now, Nessie is the last person I want to be thinking about. Every time I see you I imagine my tongue moving down the entire length of your body. I imagine the scent of your skin, mixed with mine, after our bodies had touched every part of one another's and, mostly, I imagine hearing you beg me to make you come."

She pulled her body away to look him deep in his eyes and she could see he was serious. She was surprised but she guessed she didn't know why. He was a young, virile, healthy man whose current prospects where a vampire/human hybrid child. Years of being cock blocked by Bella Swan mixed with Jared's lack of being able to keep his visits with Kim to himself, probably had him built up enough he was at breaking point.

"Well, Black, let's see if we can't help you with some of these fantasies of yours."

She unzipped his pants as he took off the shirt he was wearing. He was fully erect and she ran her hand up and down his shaft, feeling just how hard he was. She was pretty sure he was still a virgin but she didn't want to say anything that would ruin the mood. He seemed to take his alpha status into the bedroom with him.

Just as she was thinking about that he pulled her top over her head and her shorts down to her ankles before she was able to finish a single exhale . He pulled her hips into him, pressing against her stomach, and ran the back of his fingers from her neck down her breast. He turned his hand over, running his finger tips over her nipples and biting his lip when they became even harder at his touch.

He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him, pulling his face down towards hers and rubbing her bottom lip against his. He smelt like car oil and musk, dirt and metal.

He smelt like a man and it was making her wet as hell.

She pressed her lips softly against his and he returned her kiss, the light stubble from his upper lip rubbing against her as he tilted his head to the side. She opened her mouth and let him in as he found her tongue and began to press against it with his own. He let both hands moved down her back and up again, moving down further than before and back up.

As inexperienced as she assumed he was, the kiss showed no signs as he met her every movement, clearly in control of what he was doing. She pulled away- reluctantly- and moved down on to her knees before him. He pulled his t-shit off and she ran her hand down from his chest to the line in the centre of his abs, her fingers moving over each of the hard bumps as they danced down to his hips. She stretched upward and licked his two lower abs, dragging her mouth over to the side and nibbling along his V line. His hands were running their way through her hair as she unzipped his jeans and pulled them to his ankles, underwear and all. She ran her hand up and down his painfully hard shaft while he stepped out of his pants fairly gracefully.

She looked up at his face to see he was biting at his bottom lip desperately and she smiled at him before making one long, slow, lick from his base all the way to his tip where she sucked on him for just a second. His hands moved harder through her hair and he was fighting desperately to keep his eyes open to watch her.

She wrapped her hand around him, moving it to the base of his shaft, and began to rub up and down. Her mouth took his tip once again before moving down further. She moved back up, then down once again and repeated this, moving further down each time. Occasionally she would lick her way around him once again before returning to the position of before as she worked him with both her mouth and her hand.

His hands were behind his head now as his hips pushed themselves greedily into her mouth. When she could feel that he was getting closer to the edge she removed her hand entirely and attempted to take his whole length down her throat twice before finally getting it on the third go. She heard him groan as her lips touched his base and she brought her mouth back up to suck him as hard as she could as her head bobbed faster and faster.

"I'm going to..." He started, returning his hands back to her hair.

She pulled back and sucked on his tip while watching his beautiful face scrunch up in ecstasy. Her hand moved back to take over so she could watch him ride out the first orgasm that she caused inside of him. She tasted him on her tongue and gulped it down the best she could, cleaning up what she missed by licking her way up and down him a few more times.

"OH my GOD. Oh! OH my god...Oh my...Leah, wow...oh my god. Oh my, oh my..."

She wiped at the corners of her lips and got to her feet where he grabbed her and shoved his tongue inside her mouth. She reciprocated, melting slightly in his strong arms, as he held her up with the one hand between her shoulder blades. He lifted her upright once more and pulled away.

"Woo! That was- wow."

"So you liked it?" She asked, her hand running down his neck, over his adams apple and along his chest.

"Liked?" he laughed "Understatement."

"And that's not even the best part." She grinned.

She placed her hands on his hips and walked backwards towards his car, guiding him as she went. She stopped at his hood and sat on top of the cool metal. It sent a chill over her body and she inhaled deeply, almost salivating already at the idea of Jake thrusting himself inside of her.

She got comfortable and parted her legs. He stepped inside of them and leant forward, kissing her again with a smile on his lips. She ran her hands up his back and he pressed his lips even harder into her, just as hungry as before. He kissed her like he couldn't get enough and looked at her in the same way. It was incredibly sexy and more of a turn on than she realised.

Not that she had any intention of letting him know just how much he made her want him. She was the experienced one, the one in control. And she was going to enjoy every minute of leading her alpha for a change.

She pushed herself up on her elbows and moved her hips down into an inviting angle. He was already hard again and his cock was rubbing itself against her inner thigh. She placed an ankle on his hip and pulled him towards her but he seemed hesitant for some reason, kissing her harder instead.

Then she remembered. It was his first time. He was nervous. Her fearless leader was standing above her naked body, holding her in his strong, musluclar arms, and he was nervous.

She could have smiled. She could have laughed. Instead she pulled out of his kiss and looked into his eyes. Without a word she guided him to her entrance and urged him onwards with her eyes. He took a long inhale and entered her slowly, trembling his exhale as he got halfway in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, savouring the sensation.

"Did I- am I hurting you?" He asked.

Her eyes flew open and she suddenly wanted to throw him on the floor and fuck his brains out.

"No Jake," She laughed "but I need more. I want all of you Jake."

He pulled out a little and entered her slowly again. She smiled at nodded at him as he repeated it and she started to rock her hips a little to show him she needed more. He was being gentle with her, tender, but she didn't want gentle or tender.

"Please Jacob- I still need more."

He thrust into her harder than before and looked instantly apologetic.

"Mmm, that's it. I'm not a porcelain doll. Just like that but _all_ of you."

He was a quick student, she could give him that. He started pumping in and out of her, working up a beautiful friction as she threw her arms around his neck and repositioned her hips once more. Her chest was pressed against his firm, tight pecks and she bit at his collarbone as each thrust made her want to scream his name. His hands were on her hips as he pulled her into him with each stroke, each of which was accompanied by a ridiculously hot growl that came from the back of his throat.

"God Leah, you feel so fucking amazing around me. Warm and- uh- so fucking good."

That was enough. It surprised her as she came right then with him continuing to pound his way into her. Her body was limp in his arms as she moved her hips slightly and suddenly a second wave hit her all over again.

"FUCK JAKE!" She screamed this time, unable to hide the pleasure that was rippling through her body.

That seemed to be all he wanted to hear as he released with a final groan, his face clenching in that beautiful look of pleasure and pain once again.

She tried to catch her breath quickly, to recover and speak without those breaks in her voice that would reveal he had complete control over her body for just a few moments, but she gave up and allowed it. She wanted him to know that he, and only two others before him, had managed to make her hips buckle and her core explode the way that he had.

"That...that was..."

He nodded, agreeing, and smiled at her, just inches from her face.

"I think I dented your car though" She could feel slight curve in the metal underneath her "I'll help you fix it up."

"I don't think I want to fix it. I think I want a reminder of this for the rest of my life."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, leaning up to kiss him.

But all she felt was air. Cold, empty air.

Her eyes flashed open to see Jake on the ground, Paul standing above him and holding him down with his hand around his neck.

"What the fuck were you doing to my girl Jacob?"

* * *

**A/N:** So how do we get from here to a Jake/Leah/Paul threesome (aka wolfy sammich) ? Easy! As you'll see in the next update :D


	5. High Voltage

**A/N:** Few quick replies to PM's/Reviews: 1) No, I'm not a whore. 2) Yes, I do like sex but I am not a whore- just to reiterate. 3) There will be smut in every chap. If you don't like it, don't read. See ya! 4) Why so much smut? Because I like it and this is the nature of this story. 4) Do I care if you flame me? No. Just stop being dicks and pm'ing/emailing me with your complaints because you can't get off when you have sex and you're jealous I make Leah orgasm more than you have in ur whole life.

Now, to continue this for the ppl who actually WANT to read it and who I love. If you PM me with shit talk you're wasting ur time. KTHNXBYE!

* * *

"Your girl? YOUR girl? _Excuse me?"_

Paul lifted Jake up by his neck, ignoring Leah, and slammed him into the concrete below him.

"Fuck! Lee, he's not playing."

"What were you doing with her, Jake? You have an imprint."

"So do you, moron!"

Paul lifted him up by the neck once again but Jake grabbed onto his arm and span him around. He was on top of him for a second before Paul phased below him and bit into his shoulder. Jakes head flew back as he cried out in pain for a split second before he phased out of Paul's grip. There was blood dripping down his Russet fur but Paul only allowed him enough recovery time as it took for him to move into an attack crouch. His body shot forward and his teeth were once again on Jakes neck as they rolled out the door in a flash of fur and a razor sharp teeth.

She phased and was right behind them.

_Shit, Jake I'm sorry!_

_I can't…get on top….he's stronger than I…Ow! Jesus Leah, what did you do to him?_

_Nothing! He's the one who fucked with me. Jake, if he's too strong just walk away._

_I would but he won't let me take an out. He's on me before I have any recovery time. I've never....ah... he's never been this strong before._

Her instincts took over as she leapt between the two wolves and grabbed hold of the first bone of Pauls she could wrap her teeth around. He let out a yelp of pain as her teeth dug into his hind leg further and she tasted his blood on her tongue. He kicked his leg in reaction and she flew off to the side, her back hitting and cracking a huge oak down the centre. His face turned from Jake as she saw his large, apologetic eyes on hers. He walked over to her while she lay perfectly still along the ground. His head bent down near her face to see if she was okay and she wrapped her teeth around his muzzle. He fell onto his haunches and phased out of her grip.

"Ow! Fuck, Lee's you bitch- I thought you were hurt!"

She phased next and sat on his stomach as she slapped him across the face.

"You DICK!"

She slapped him again.

"You come storming in here and attack Jake like that?"

A punch this time. The first connecting with his jaw. The second and third, her fists pounding against his chest.

"I'm not your property Paul. You have no claim over me. You're the one who wanted to use me against his sister. You don't get to act like the 'possessive boyfriend' after a few empty fucks."

His hands wrapped around her wrists and she realised she was on the verge of hysterics. She was angry and hurt and sad and confused…and the connection of his body below her hurt her more than any physical wounds he could inflict.

"_Empty_?" He asked, the heartbreak in his eyes startling her. She tried to get to her feet but he was holding her down. The sadness on his face was too much and she shot him a look to let her go. He did, reluctantly. He was laying against the damp forest floor with dirt and leaves covering his naked skin. There were a few wounds healing on his body before her eyes, but she could tell it was what she couldn't see that was hurting the most. He ran his hands through his hair and over his eyes, rubbing at them while he tried to control his breathing.

As soon as she was on her feet, Jake phased and stood behind her protectively. He was allowing her to be strong while showing Paul that she had support. She wasn't sure just how strong she was though. Part of her wanted to sit by his side and rest his head in her lap while she comforted him and told him she forgave him. Part of her wanted to literally kick him while he was down, his exposed torso just ripe for her heel to leave a few angry bruises.

"How much do you know Leah?" He asked her, pulling his upper body forward. There were leaves clinging to his back and distracting her. She had initially planned on denying any knowledge of his scheme but she wanted him to know just how much she knew. She wanted this resolved.

"All of it. I caught it when Em was going over it on his run back."

He sighed and held his head in his hands. "Fuck."

"Are you going to tell me that I didn't see it all? That this isn't really what happened? You didn't really devise some plot to show me off like some new accessory while getting laid on the side?"

His head remained in his hands.

"No. That was pretty much it."

She couldn't believe that he didn't care enough about her feelings to try and defend himself. He could've lied for fucks sake. At least that way it would show her that some part of him wanted to spare her the pain of his confirmation.

"You're pathetic." She spat as she turned into Jake, holding on to his arm. "Let's go."

She took a step forward and jerked back. There was a hand on her shoulder holding her in place. She span around, ready to punch him in the face, when his expression stopped her.

"You need to let me explain."

"I don't _need_ to do anything for you. _You_ need to get _your_ hand off of me, before I remove it myself."

He refused, tightening his grip on her instead. He looked into her eyes and began to explain himself.

"I've spent the last month dreading this coming Saturday. When Jake told me that Rach was coming back- I can't tell you what it did to me. When she left me the first time I went somewhere dark Lee, somewhere I don't ever want to go back to. Food made me sick. Water tasted like venom. Sunlight burnt my skin. Even the air was suffocating. Everything that nourished me felt like it was slowly killing me...and I wished it would. I wished that water I drank really was poisonous venom, that the air I breathed really did suffocate me. I wished that it would just end already."

"I wanted to hurt her. I know how bad that sounds, but I did. I could never do anything to her physically but I wanted to do something that would make her see what she was missing. I wanted to show her I was desirable and that she had made a mistake and, mostly, I wanted to see the look on her face when she realised it. It was after a few beers with Embry that I figured out what was going to hurt me the most when I saw her next. It would be seeing her with her new boyfriend. Of all the things in the world I knew that that would be the thing to do it. That's when the plan came to me."

Jake's breathing had shortened and Leah could feel the heat from his body increasing behind her. His anger was practically rippling off of him in waves against her skin.

"So to hurt my sister you decide to use Leah? It didn't strike you that Leah has been through enough? Being a bridesmaid for her ex-boyfriend for example? Not to mention the fact that Sam won't let another guy look in her direction let alone ask her out."

"What?" Leah said, turning to look at Jake who suddenly looked as if he'd said something he shouldn't.

"Yeah I did think about it," Paul continued before Leah could question Jake further "but I also thought about other things. I thought about how Leah could be the only other person in my life who understands where I'm at and what I'm going through. I thought about how Leah was that unobtainable girl in High School I didn't even let myself fantasize about because of the disappointment of thinking about her in that way and not being able to have her. I also thought about how I'd be lucky if Leah even let me near her. I just didn't think...I just, _didn't think_..."

This wasn't fair. He had no right to put her in this place. He had come up with some stupid scheme to get back at an ex with every intention of using her and _she_ was the one who wanted comfort him. This was fucked up.

"You don't get to make _me_ feel bad for you. You wanted to use me to make your ex jealous. That's what it boils down to."

"You've never thought of doing the same for Sam?" He asked.

Leah realised there was a time- or two- that she had, but that wasn't the point. She would never actually go through with something that would hurt someone else and that was where they differed.

Well...except for the Jacob thing.

_Shit._

She wanted to be angry at him for a little longer but she couldn't justify it enough. It was time to walk away.

"Goodbye Paul."

He used his other hand to grab a hold of her now.

"Please, Leah..."

"Get your hands off of me."

"No."

"_No?"_

"Get your hands off of her before I take them off." Jake threatened.

"You don't get to talk to me." Paul seethed back at him. He turned his eyes to Leah, with the same pleading look of before. "Please Leah, I'll do anything."

Jake put his hands around her waist. "Come on, I'll take you back to your place. You're wasting your time with this idiot."

"Go fuck yourself Black!"

"Leah already did that for me." He smirked.

Paul's hands pulled away from Lee as his body began to shake with rage. He was on the verge of phasing again but was holding it back as best he could.

"Wait!"

She wanted a moment to think before they were at one another's throats again. She hated this. She wanted to leave Paul hurting, alone in the forest, just to make a point. But even more so she just wanted to stay with him. This had never started as anything other than sex and it wasn't like he had cheated on her... or broken up with her and started hooking up with her cousin. They were just having some fun, however sinister the back story was. But she could see in his eyes that there was something more here than either of them had expected and she felt like walking away from that would be one of the dumbest moves she would ever make.

She still wanted to test him though, and get a little revenge in the process. She wanted him to know that he couldn't fuck her over again and expect to get away with it. One wrong move and she would be pursuing her other options in a hot second.

"Anything, Paul?" She asked. "You're willing to do anything to make this up to me?"

"Yes, Leah- _Please?_"

She ran her hand along the side of Jakes face, down his neck and along his arm.

"You know I'm not your girl, right?"

He swallowed his anger as she ran her hand back up Jake's arm and he smiled. He was playing along with her and moved his head to kiss her fingertips as she moved them along his cheek.

"And you know this thing that we have? It isn't a relationship..."

He didn't reply. He held his shaking fists at his side and flinched each time Jake placed a new kiss on the arm he was working his way along.

"...I'm not looking to commit to anything. I just want to have a good time...whomever that may be with"

She placed her hands on either side of Jake's face and pulled his lips on to hers. He opened his mouth at the same time as her as they made sure to give Paul a show.

"I can't fucking do this." He turned to storm off when Leah called out to him.

"No. You said you would do anything for me? Well get your calculating ass back here and fight for me if you think we have any chance of making this work."

He turned back around and walked over to her, grabbing a hold of her arm and pulling her off of Jake.

"I can't just watch this. I want you Leah, all of you. I can't watch _him_ doing these things to you. You can't expect that much from me."

"You don't deserve what I have to offer. If you want me, you're going to have to share with someone more worthy than you. Take it or leave it."

She wasn't about to let him walk away thinking he had some kind of claim to her that would allow him to come back and have another throw down with Jacob. She also wasn't about to let him walk away at all and she hoped that, as hard as it was for her to hurt him like this, if he could do this, in some sick way, it meant he really did care enough about her that he would do anything to be with her.

She turned away from him and into Jakes arms. He lifted her head upwards and kissed her once again but this time not so much for show. He wanted more of what they had had before and he kissed her slowly without allowing their tongues to meet at first. When they did he ran his hand up the back of her neck and through her hair. He pulled her body into his and she felt him growing as he moved along her thigh and pressed into her stomach.

Just as she thought that Paul had left she felt another hand move up her arm and back down it once more. It was hesitant at first but it became stronger as Jake moved to allow him to take the whole left side of her body. She felt his lips connect with her shoulder as that jolt of pure hot, undiluted passion, made its way through every cell of her body.

She didn't realise just how much she had missed this.

She pulled away from Jacob and placed her hand around Paul's neck, pulling him down to her face. The kiss with him was desperate and breathtaking. She could see how drug addicts overdosed when they just wanted to prolong their buzz.

Jacob was placing light kisses along her shoulder and down her shoulder blades. He was so tender with her that it made her feel unusually feminine. The care in his touch and the softness of his movements made her feel breakable, like she used to be. She didn't feel like a semi-immortal freak who could shift into a wolf. She felt delicate in his large strong arms.

Paul was the opposite. His lips were pressing harder and harder while his tongue fought to never leave hers. He was rough and passionate and she felt as he was comfortable to challenge her, to bring the most out of her. He wanted to explore as much of her as he could and he knew she could handle it. He bit down harder than Jake would and he grabbed at her skin harder than Jake did but fuck, it was incredible.

She pulled away from Paul when she absolutely needed to and looked at each of the large, caramel skinned boys who were standing naked before her. Resisting any input from her barely functioning brain she let her instincts take over and silently ran her hand over each of their stomachs, heading down until she found their two glorious cocks. Both were semi-erect already and she smiled at how incredible it was that they were both just for her.

She ran a hand over each of them and then wrapped her fingers around their lengths. Jacob moaned behind her, his face falling forward to lean against her shoulder. Paul closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip so hard he drew a tiny amount of blood. She tugged on his slightly so he would open his eyes and motioned for him to bring his lip back down to her. He bit at it one more time, realising he was bleeding, and shrugged at her as if to say that he was prepared for there to be a few battle wounds when he was with her. That carefree smirk of his made her fucking wet as hell and she pulled at his healed but swollen bottom lip with her teeth. She let her fingers graze lightly over each of their balls and they both tensed up.

"I need to fuck you Leah," Paul begged "I need to come inside of you."

She loved this power.

"Hmm...See, I can feel that you're both ready but I don't think I am." She said it as if there wasn't moisture already running down her inner thighs.

"Jake, think you can help me out here?" Paul struggled with each word but she loved that he was doing it for her.

Jake nodded. Granted, it was slightly awkward, but having both of their lustful eyes on her naked body while their hands ran over her skin, had, in fact, made her wetter than before. Jakes hands moved down her back to cup and kneed her ass while Paul stroked his way down her stomach. He slowly ran his index finger along her length and teasingly grazed her clit. Her legs buckled a little as he thrust a finger inside of her un-expectantly and pulled it out. He ran his tongue over the tip of his finger in one slow lick and then he placed a light kiss on her mouth, pressing his tongue against her. He was letting her taste herself on his tongue and although she felt a little bit of her power dwindling, she liked it.

"You're as wet as you can be Leah. Why would you lie to us like that?"

She ignored his question and closed her eyes as Jake moved a hand up to kneed at her breast.

She felt a jolt of pain as Paul slapped his hand across her ass.

"Answer me!" He demanded. Her eyes flew open and her mouth dropped but she couldn't hide the smile that crossed her lips.

"Because I shouldn't have to tell you anything. You should be able to make me come without asking questions." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Is that right?" He smiled. He kissed his way up her neck and pulled at her earlobe with his teeth. "Get on your knees."

She didn't argue, she did just as he asked, but she turned from him and wrapped her hand around Jacobs painfully hard cock instead of his own. She licked his tip teasingly and looked up at Paul out of the corner of her eye. He raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head as she started bobbing her mouth up and down on Jakes shaft.

Paul got onto his knees and pushed her legs open from behind. He grabbed hold of her hips and directed them into him. He ran his cock along her slit before, without warning, he thrust himself completely inside of her. The pleasure shot its way through her entire body and she moaned while taking all of Jake down her throat. The vibrations of her moan caused a strain of expletives to leave his mouth as his hands shot up to run through his hair.

"Careful Leah- you'll kill the kid if you keep going like that."

Jake couldn't hear him, lost completely to the feeling of Leah's mouth wrapped around his cock. Leah pulled her mouth off of him to allow herself to indulge in the sensation of Paul inside of her as he worked himself into a steady rhythm. Jacob ran his hands through her hair desperately. She found the way that he tried to encourage her mouth back around him was so fucking sexy. She let her tongue run over his sac twice before moving up his cock once again. He grunted, his hips buckling a little, and she knew that he wasn't far from his release.

Paul continued to thrust himself inside of her, kneading her ass instead of pulling her hips into him as to allow her to finish of Jake with minimal movement. She did just that, sucking him and increasing her speed so he was literally fucking her mouth. With one long, glorious suck she felt him release down the back of her throat and she moved her mouth up to accommodate for him emptying himself entirely in her. She sucked and licked until she was satisfied he was done and silently congratulated herself on not missing a drop for the first time ever.

"That was fucking hot!" Paul groaned, happy he was able to be rougher with her now. Jake fell to his knees and pulled Leah's face up to his for a kiss. Paul held her wrists from behind so her upper body was pressed into Jake and each boy flashed the other a look she just caught before she closed her eyes from the overwhelming feeling of Paul burning his way through her hips.

Paul's grip tightened and Jake pulled her upper body up. The change in angle was letting Paul hit her even deeper as Jake sucked his way around her breasts.

"JESUS....FUCKING....JESUS......" she yelled. Her body was being flooded with pleasure from every part of her. Jake's lips on her nipples, his biting and pulling and sucking and licking. Paul slamming himself into her core while holding her entire body weight in her now burning arms. She was scared this orgasm might actually make her pass Jake decided to move a hand down to her clit and she was done. Her hips buckled violently, almost embarrassingly so, as she couldn't even form the word she wanted to yell. A mesh of words left her throat in an incoherent assault on both of their ears but she didn't care. She was riding the best orgasm of her life and dealing with the aftershocks as Paul continued to pound his way into her. When he finally came he released her arms and her entire body fell limply into Jacobs lap. She wanted to move, and kind of needed to, being that her face was pressed against his dick, but she physically couldn't do it.

Jake lifted her head into a better angle and ran his hands over her hair. Paul flipped her body over, still buried inside of her, and kissed his way up her stomach until he reached the middle of her breasts. They were all covered in dirt and sweat and leaves and small stones, and none of them gave a shit.

"So that was...." Jake started, ending it with a dumbfounded head shake.

"Bro, you're too soft. You need to loosen up a bit. She's not going to break." Paul, the sex-coach, advised.

"I like that he's got that tender thing going." Leah argued.

"So you want me to be more tender?" Paul asked, slightly worried.

"Well...no."

His grin returned. "I thought so."

Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"So...what now?" Jake asked.

"I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N:** So I've left it open like that to see if I'll continue the threesome thing or be done with it and go back to Paul/Leah monogamy. Let me know what you guys think. More threesome shenanigans (I went pretty lightly here) or back to PxL?


	6. Energy Exchange

**A/N:** Guys...this story has 200+ reviews...do you realise how epic that is for a non-canon pairing? You guys are way too good to me :D Oh, one of those haters apologised and the other 2 pissed off to cat-lady land, so thanks for all the support!

* * *

"What's that look in your eye about Leah?" Paul asked.

She leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling away just as he tried to part her mouth with his tongue. Even though she wasn't angry at him, it didn't hurt to watch him suffer just a bit.

"I think Jacob could benefit from your expertise there coach." She said the words with a soft purr, biting at her bottom lip. She almost lost it when he puffed out his chest proudly and looked between the two of them as if he was forming a game plan.

"Right. Jake, you've got that whole 'loving' thing down, but I'm going to show you how to make her come hard and fast."

He moved to sit by her head as she watched him, propped up on her elbows. He directed Jake to sit between her legs while he stroked up and down her arm.

"Now, to really give it to a girl- to throw her down and take her like a man – you need to make sure she's wet enough to receive you first. Do you think she is Jake?"

"Um..." Jake looked slightly embarrassed, but adorably eager to learn at the same time.

"I can tell you she's not. First rule: You're not going to get anywhere without foreplay."

Leah was impressed. She looked up at Paul with a smile on her face and he winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes at him once again. He was really getting into his role as sex-coach, taking way too much pleasure in needing to educate his future alpha. She wasn't sure if she found his attitude hot or annoying...but that was how she felt whenever Paul was involved.

"Now, she's not going to need too much stimulation here but there are a few things to take note of." He instructed, as he ran his fingers lightly between her breasts, back and forth, softly and slowly.

"Touch. Touch her in a way that you'll remember the feeling on your fingertips, because you'll find yourself thinking about it when she's not around. Don't be greedy though. It would be too easy to ravage her with your hands. For your sake, focus on the one spot at a time and lose yourself to it."

His index finger moved to outline below her breast before he slowly dragged it over her nipple and she shuddered, her nipples growing hard at his long, soft strokes. He covered her whole breast with his hand and began kneading at it gently, pulling and tugging his way around her nipple and then moving back outwards to the rest of the breast. He nodded at Jacob to take over on the other one as his hand moved through her hair and she threw her head back at the warmth of Jakes, _slightly clumsy_, touch on her skin.

"Second rule: Listen. You can't always judge from her facial expressions the level of pleasure or pain that she's reaching. If she likes something though, you'll be able to hear it- trust me. Listen to the shift in her breathing or the small moans she's making in her throat. She's encouraging you further Jake."

Her eyes were closed now as she tried to concentrate on as little as possible. Paul's velvety voice instructing Jacobs every movement had made her wetter than she needed to be but she was enjoying it too much to let either of them know. She could tell Paul was silently directing Jacob as she felt him lift her hips onto his thighs and press his erection against her clit. His hands stroked their way back down her stomach and she opened her eyes to see Paul had joined in, kissing his way around her breast before licking his tongue over her nipples. Jake continued to stroke around her stomach and around to her back while she rocked her hips against his cock, desperate for him to just plunge it inside of her already.

"It's time. Third rule: Give the woman what she wants. If she's rocking her hips against you, it's as good as begging. Don't make the lady beg Jake- that's just cruel."

He positioned himself upwards further so her feet were now resting on his calves. He thrust himself inside of her and her eyes shot open at the sensation.

"Slow and shallow to begin with Jake- trust me on this one."

"But, I thought you said rough and..."

"Trust me."

He withdrew and entered her once again but it was only half way this time, and he pulled out slowly. He set about building a steady rhythm as she pulled her legs up around his hips to let him in further. Paul's lips were burning their way over her neck, her collarbone, her chest and her stomach. His hands were running themselves through her hair as he held up her head and allowed her to get a view of Jake pulling himself in and out of her.

But she needed it faster, and she needed it now.

"Please...please...Jake, faster?"

"And that is how you get a girl to beg you Jacob." She could hear the obnoxious smile in his voice. It didn't help that she looked up to see a proudly beaming Jacob silently hi-fiving him in return. She was going to stop them from congratulating themselves when Paul pulled her ankles upwards to rest on Jakes left shoulder and the change in angle left her speachless. Jake let a low moan escape his throat as he obviously enjoyed the new tightness this angle provide as well. He began to thrust himself inside of her, harder and faster than before at Paul's encouragement. She felt as if she was about to split in two and she god damn loved it.

"You like that, huh baby?" Paul said, gripping tightly at her breast and pulling at it. "You want him fill you up don't you? You want him to fuck you senseless under my instructions while you torment me by making you watch."

She could only nod her head.

"Answer me Leah." He said, slapping her breast and then sucking his way around it yet again.

"Ye...Yea...Yes...Ah..." She stammered

"Don't worry," His husky voice assured her "the next time I'm inside of you I'm going to make sure that you never want another man to touch you again. I'm going to make it so good that all others will pale in comparison and I'm going to do it while you clench yourself around me and scream my name."

His cockiness was so ridiculously sexy that she almost came right then but Jake pulled her legs open to have an ankle on either side of her neck and she was distracted by the change of movement. Paul kissed his way up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering along her neck.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are Leah Clearwater. No fucking idea."

She came at that very second as his words threw her off of the edge and head first into her climax. As soon as she was able to control herself she grabbed Pauls lips onto her own and kissed him with whatever ounce of strength was left inside her of her as she struggled for air with her tongue battling his. She heard Jake come fairly quickly after her own release but her focus was on Paul and his lips on hers.

She felt Jacobs lips press against her ear as Paul moved slightly to the side to let him in.

"Thanks for everything Leah. You've set the bar pretty high. I don't know if any girl is ever going to compare to you." She pulled away from Paul for a second to kiss him softly on his lips.

"You're welcome," She replied "and thank you for being such a good student."

He smiled at her and kissed her again before pulling away. Paul's lips were on hers before she was able to take another breath. He pulled her into him so their upper bodies were pressed against one another and their kiss turned from desperate into slow and passionate. His arms moved around her to pull her as tightly against her as possible, while his hands ran their way along her neck and up through her hair.

It was at least ten minutes before she realised Jacobs thankyou was a farewell. She had been too lost in Paul to notice that Jacob had thanked him before silently making his exit. She had been too lost to notice that Paul had thanked Jacob at the same time for leaving the two of them together. Just as it should be.

There was a sweetness to this kiss that she hadn't experienced before. It wasn't as fuelled by lust as the others had been. It was something more, something deeper. Whatever it was, she liked it. When she was finally able to pull away she sat with her forehead pressed against his as they both tried to catch their breath.

His hand moved down her jaw and sat below her chin and he lifted it towards his face.

"Don't ever leave me Leah. Please?"

Her heart broke a little and she knew she was gone. If she wasn't, she wouldn't want to grab his face in her hands and promise him that she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't want to try and convince him that she wasn't going to turn her back on him when she grew tired- much like Rachel. She wouldn't want for their bodies to never leave one another, to just stay in his arms until they were forced apart.

She wouldn't want to ask him the exact same question he had just asked her.

She pressed her lips against his and held them in place. Her head nodded slightly as she used their kiss to comfort him. Inside though, she was worried. The intensity of their short relationship was something that it had taken months to build with Sam. She wasn't particularly experienced in the relationship department, but all she could think of was that she needed more time to get her head around this. She pulled herself out of their kiss abruptly.

"Paul, baby, this is kind of overwhelming- don't you think?"

He looked confused and she dropped her gaze. He tilted her head back up to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just saying...I think I need some time away from you. Just to get my head straight, you know?"

"But, how much time?" he looked hurt and she felt sick for doing this too him.

"Just a few days. Just some time alone before the dinner on Saturday with Rachel."

His eyes grew wide. "You still want to come to that?"

"Of course I do. Don't get me wrong about needing to get my head straight- we're a team now, you and I. I'm going to be there for you whenever you need me, and I expect that you'll do the same."

He cut her off by crashing his lips against hers. Before she knew it they were on their sides, laying against the damp forest floor once again. He placed her on her back and hovered over her, pulling his lips away.

"A team, huh? I don't think I've ever been part of a team before."

"You are now." She smiled at him.

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tightly into him. For the first time ever they slept together, really _slept,_with nothing but their body heat as they lay on the cold, damp forest floor. There were rocks and branches sticking into their exhausted bodies, but they didn't care. They lay together under the black sky that was littered with stars, as they both drifted off into dreams of one another.

Leah lay sprawled across her bed in a wife-beater and boy shorts. It had been unusually hot over the last day or so and she was feeling it at this time of night. She wondered if it had anything to do with her body suffering from withdrawals from Paul's touch, since everyone else was able to enjoy the warmth and she was stuck peeling layers of clothing off of her skin.

It could also be a reaction to the nerves of tomorrow. Tomorrow would be Saturday, the big day. The meeting between Paul and Rachel and, more importantly, Rachel's boyfriend. It was possible that he wouldn't walk away fully intact. It was also possible that Paul broke down, completely forgot about Leah, and decided he couldn't' go on living without his imprint.

It had happened before after all.

She rolled over and tried not to worry about it. Sleep would be good right about now but she was too nervous to keep her eyes closed. Instead, she tortured herself with the idea that she would call Paul in the morning and the possible rejection scenarios that awaited her.

"_Sorry Leah, I came to my senses and I actually don't want to be with you anymore. Sucks for you."_

"_Sorry Leah, but in our time apart I met someone. She's sweet and beautiful and doesn't play games. So, see ya round!"_

"_Sorry Leah, Rachel called me up when she got in and she wants us to give it another shot. If only you'd been around these last few days. You could have prevented this, you know? Oh well!"_

She pulled one of the pillows out from under her head smothered herself with it. She wanted to scream as a release for some of the frustration but she didn't want Seth waking up to find out what was wrong. Instead she forced herself to go to sleep, even resorting to counting sheep to occupy her mind, except the sheep all ran off leaving an empty paddock, which was suddenly occupied by both Jake and Paul trailing kisses over her naked body.

_Ah shit...Stupid sheep turning into a fucking paddock orgy...Great, just great._

Her hands ran down her stomach and slipped under the waistband of her boy shorts, her burning hips begging her for some relief.

"Fuck you Paul!" she said as she parted her legs. She was pissed off that he was getting to her so much and even more pissed that she would have to settle for her own relief when he could be taking care of her. Mostly she was pissed that it was her own fault he wasn't holding her right now.

"Gladly." A voice from above her answered. She opened her eyes, unsure if her imagination was getting the better of her, only to feel his lips pressed against hers as his hand ran up her stomach and found its way to her breast. He pulled back with his smirk in place, delighted to have watched her moan his name as she began to touch herself.

"Sorry I'm late." His hand moved down to replace her own "Let me do that for you."

His lips were back on hers again and she glimpsed the clock before shutting her eyes and throwing her head back as he found her clit.

It was twelve seconds past midnight.

"Mmm, your lips taste like apricot. You're wearing gloss Leah...were you expecting me?" His smirk asked.

"Possibly..."

"You skank- just expecting that I would turn up for a booty call!"

"Oh, just shut up and fuck me Paul." She smiled.

"Give the woman what she want's right? A wise man once said that."

He ripped off her clothes while pulling her legs apart and sitting between them.

"Now, what was rule number one again?"

* * *

**A/N:**So if I can't update before Christmas (which I'm really hoping to do) then Merry Christmas guys! xoxox to the lot of you :D


	7. Flying Sparks

**A/N:** I hope Santa was good to you guys :D I got a copy of "100 ways to get a better orgasm" from a friend who thinks he's hilarious. It's for my "chick porno", as he calls this story. Whatever, looks like Electric just became a 100 chap story, lol. I started this with the intention of writing up a really hot, 2 sex scene chapter but got up to 5500 words without getting anywhere near the end so I've split this into two. Enjoy the first half.

* * *

Leah stretched herself across Paul's chest as her finger traced its way around his belly button and down the treasure trail of hair below it.

"We _should_ get up you know. Rachel's dinner is in a couple of hours."

As she said the words she was secretly hoping he'd tell her they no longer needed to go to the stupid dinner and they could just spend the rest of the day with one another doing what they had been doing all night...and morning.

"Getting up isn't our problem." He laughed. He was dragging his own finger in a line down her spine, stopping just at the tip of her tailbone and moving back up again. She didn't want to let him know how good it felt, although she suspected he already did as her hips squirmed against her will when his finger lightly outlined the very bottom of her spine.

"We should at least try to shower...again," She said on a heavy breathe while blowing lightly at the perspiration on his stomach. She grinned when she felt his whole body tremble below her.

"Fuck, Lee's! Stop it. You know what you do to me. We're never going to make it to that dinner if we keep going to shower and then ending up needing to shower again straight after."

She rolled over to face him, her smile still on her lips.

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"That's the first time you've called me Lee's."

He blushed.

"Yeah, well. I, ah..."

"...it's getting serious."

In her head it had come off as a more of a joke than it sounded out loud, and she instantly regretted saying it. It brought them back to the question they were both avoiding- was this a relationship? It was built on both lies and sex, with a third-party already being involved- and this was just their first week together.

"Next subject, okay?" She offered to give him an out.

"It's always been serious for me - ever since that first kiss, at least."

"I know, I know. Let's just drop this, alright? We're having fun and we don't need to get all heavy just hours away from you meeting with your newly partnered up imprint."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"We're just postponing the inevitable by not talking about this Lee's but- just so you know- I could really fall for a girl like you."

She kissed him softly in reply. She could really fall for a guy like him too. And it terrified her.

"Come on, seriously. We should at least have something to eat. We haven't eaten since...well, I haven't eaten since dinner last night."

"Well, you have eaten. Just not food." He grinned.

"Ew!" She picked up her pillow and hit him across the face with it. "Trust you and your filthy mind to say that, babe."

He smiled at her, oddly.

"What?"

"That's the first time you've called me babe." He winked.

She rolled her eyes at him while he ran his hand gently through her hair.

"Well, _babe_, before we do get up, there is something I want to ask you. Don't get upset or whatever, I just have to know- are you sure you're going to be able to handle being with Rachel tonight? Seeing her with her new boyfriend just an arm's length away. Do you think you're ready? Because we don't have to go if you don't want to..."

His face grew serious, "Honestly? I have no idea. Rach and I never worked- we both know that. Everything about me still wants her to be happy but, I just don't know how easy it will be knowing that the person who is making her happy is doing a better job than I ever could. I had destiny on my side for fucks sake, and I still messed it up. The worst part is that I can't even hate her for what happened- I just want what's best for her, even though her happiness hurts just as bad as her pain."

Leah's heart ached for him. She understood what it was like to still love someone who had broken your heart, but at least she could hate Sam for it at the same time. Paul was only able to be happy for his imprint, even after she had destroyed him. Rachel could spit in his face if she wanted but as long as she was happy, then so was he.

The whole imprint bond was fucked up.

"You know that I understand." She comforted him.

"I know. But it's a pretty fair trade, I guess."

"A fair trade for what?" She asked.

"Real happiness," He answered with a smile across his face once again "...with you."

She moved her body so she was lying on top of him. Her chest against his, her legs on top of his legs, and kissed him as that familiar jolt of undiluted magnetism ran over the both of their bodies. She pressed her lips against his and his hands moved down her sides to rest on her back.

"You're such a girl." She said, placing another light kiss on his lips.

"Am a not." He replied, moving his hand down to slap her across the ass.

She feigned a look of shock, which changed quickly as she felt him growing to attention against her thigh.

"So...," She began, with mischief in her voice, "Who was better, me or her?"

He didn't even flinch. "No contest."

"As in....?"

"_As in_, Rach was a starfish Lee. You win, hands down."

"A starfish?"

"You know..." He opened his arms and legs, stretching them outwards in the shape of a starfish and then laying completely still.

She burst out laughing.

"She was not!"

"She was! It was always your standard missionary with her and if you so much as tried to prop up her hips a little she'd start getting these 'headaches' and I'd end up in the bathroom with a copy of the Victoria Secret catalogue and a bottle of moisturizer."

She was laughing as she backed herself up on to her knees, sitting between his still outstretched thighs. It was no wonder that he loved it when she'd take charge like she did. Sam had always hated that.

"Poor baby! So she left it all up to you, huh?"

Placing her hands on his tight stomach, she swung her thighs over his hips and straddled them, shimmying herself against him until she was comfortable, and enjoying it just a little too much.

"Leah...We're going to be late"

But it was hard for him to argue when her hand moved behind her and along his shaft, rubbing it until he was too hard to refuse her.

"I'll bet she never rode cowboy- being a starfish and all."

He shook his head and she could see he was biting the inside of his lip with that hunger in his eyes that always made her wet.

"You've missed out on a quite a show then."

She stretched out her arms so they ran down his chest while she lowered herself onto him entirely. There were no arguments as he sighed at the sight of her engulfing his length while she squeezed herself around him playfully.

"This way you get to look with both your eyes _and_ your hands, while I take care of my boy."

She used her thighs to lift herself up and down against him, swivelling her hips with each stroke. She tried not to overstimulate herself too much, too early. She was having too much fun watching Paul's wide-eyes moving over every part of her from below.

"Fuck...Leah...you're stunning." He was struggling to get a single word out as his hands ran over her thighs, up her hips, and back again. She couldn't help that it made her do whatever he wanted when he spoke to her in that way. He wasn't the kind of guy that gave empty compliments.

"Show me, baby, show me you know how to take charge." He commanded, slapping her ass while licking his bottom lip. He had a perfect view from below and she made sure to take advantage of it.

She let her thighs rest for a moment and just rocked her hips in a circular motion, using every part of him to fill her core entirely in an over-indulgence of friction. He ran his hands up her stomach and then back down to her hips as she fell forward and let him knead at his breast before she moved again and he froze at the sensation, his hand still open in the air, his eyes clenched together. She worked herself faster, still swivelling slightly for both of their enjoyment, as he began to pump in and out of her from below.

She ran her hand down her neck and massaged it over her breast, playing with and pulling at her hardened nipple. Her head flew back and her hands moved behind her, resting themselves against his perspiring thighs. His hands moved around to support her ass and hold her up as he took to thrusting into her harder, her breasts bouncing with each one of his quick strokes. She rocked against him while he pushed himself into her hard and faster, while she got hotter and wetter just watching the agonizing pleasure on his face.

"Fuck! Lee's...too...hot...gonna..."

She could see he was about to come as she rocked her hips even harder against his own movements. His hands were clutching at her skin desperately as he closed his eyes in an attempt to prolong reaching his release before a stream of expletives- mixed with her name- flew out of his mouth. She watched him orgasm below her in it's entirety and it only took her a few more rocks of her hips before she was able to lose herself to her own climax, with his body still spasming below her.

When he finally managed to compose himself he pulled her downwards, against his chest, and spoke into her hair.

"See, we have a problem here. This quick recovery time and boundless stamina we acquire as wolves means that I could easily do this to you all day and night. This is why we need human counter-parts, because they tire themselves out. I could fuck you for days on end and only stop occasionally to eat...something other than you, that is."

"I know what you meant. I'm pretty sure I could go again in less than a minute...," She glanced up to see him raise his eyebrows at her "IF we didn't have to go to the Black's place for dinner."

He groaned and placed his hands on top of his head.

"Fine. You win. But I'm going to need a drink before we go."

"You're on. And a shower. Can't rock up to Jake's place reeking of sex. He'll smell us a mile off."

"As if he doesn't know what we're doing right now." Paul laughed.

"True, but, I don't want to rub it in his face. '_You can look but not touch'_, you know?"

"Who said he can't touch?" Paul asked.

"Huh? I just assumed, I mean, I thought..."

"He has an imprint and, knowing Jake, he'll be relentless in pursing her when she's older. I'm not stopping you from having all the fun you want. Jake's a good kid. I just think he deserves some fun. After Bella, if Renesmee doesn't work out, well..."

"Aw, that's really sweet baby. But really, you just love playing the role of sex-coach a little too much, am I right?"

"Well...," he smirked "There is that. Plus, I loved watching your eyes fall on me just before you came, and when you'd said my name instead of his." He said with a sly smile on his lips.

"They did not! And I did not...not that I remember, anyway."

"They did, and _you did_."

"We'll see about that next time then."

"Fine by me- I know it's me you want, even as he's ploughing himself into you." His hand moved down her stomach as he cupped her, rubbing his palm against her clit. "I'm the one you're thinking of when you come."

She fell onto his chest once again and forced herself to roll off of his body, then the bed, then to get to her feet. She looked back to see him semi-hard once again but she wasn't going to let him win after that little comment.

Even if it was true...

"Put that thing of yours away." She instructed, as she threw his shorts at him.

"I'll tell you where I can put it." He smirked.

"Paul! Get your sexy ass up. It's time to go visit the old starfish."

Using all the strength in her body, she turned her back on his puppy dog eyes and made her way to the bathroom, being sure to lock the door behind her this time. As much as she wanted to believe Paul's feelings for her, she wasn't going to let herself fall for anything unless she saw how he reacted to Rachel with her own eyes. She'd been too hurt before to just give in for anything less. Not that he was anything less. He was starting to mean more to her than Sam ever had.

All the more reason for caution.

They approached the front door on shaky legs. They were late, of course. Paul's fault for breaking the lock off of the bathroom door. They'd managed to take a few shots of 'Dutch courage' before leaving the house and were feeling just the right amount of buzzed.

"Okay, so, just remember- we're a team, right?" She said while pressing the doorbell.

"Team Awesome." He smiled his reply. She cocked an eyebrow and punched him on the arm, unable to hide the smile she was still getting used to having across her face.

"You're such a tool."

"Leah, please. We're here for something serious. Stop making thinly veiled references to my package. Jesus woman."

She leapt up and wrapped her legs around him causing his knees to buckle as they both hit the ground. She banged her fists against his chest playfully but stopped when she saw him looking over her shoulder.

She turned to see Jake staring down at them both.

"You guys are drunk." He smiled, clearly amused by his coach and, er, instructor.

Leah corrected him. "No Jake, see, because we only had one shot of tequila. And by one shot I mean two, except that I mean two twos which is four."

"Oh, I..."

"...And by four, I mean five."

Paul burst out laughing for about two minutes straight while Leah stood up and brushed herself off. He was still going as they helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, but seriously. We are actually sober. Mostly." Paul answered. Leah nodded her head vigorously. They weren't much past tipsy but the nerves of the evening were just as intoxicating as tequila had been.

Jake stuck his hand up to stop the duo as they tried to enter. "Are you two sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Jakey," Leah assured him, "trust me, you'll prefer me this way. Sober _or_ drunk- I couldn't deal with your sister tonight. This is a happy medium."

"What she said." Paul agreed.

"Wow, well...good luck." Jake stepped aside.

"Thanks." Leah winked as she grabbed his ass. He blushed slightly before grabbing hers back. She jumped a little, not expecting such forwardness from the blushing, and only recently deflowered, boy.

They made their way towards the dining room where both Rachel and the new beau were seated. They both got to their feet as she and Paul entered and she made a point to stand territorially to his side.

"Leah?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Rebecca?" Leah replied.

Rachel exaggerated a fake laugh at her witty little comment. "Nice to see you again Lee."

She took a curtsy and Paul started laughing before quickly turning it into a cough. She placed her hand in his palm and worried when she felt it was already sweating.

"Paul." Rachel greeted him with little more than a glance. Her voice was flat, emotionless. It already pissed Leah off.

"Hey." He answered. The alcohol kicked back in and Leah started laughing at her moment of comedic genius before as Paul's eyes fell back on her.

"_What are you laughing at?"_ He whispered, obviously amused by her amusement at nothing in particular.

"Nothing, nothing." She whispered back, revelling in the fact that Rachel didn't seem too pleased to see her former best-friend show up with her ex.

"Right... anyway, guys, I want you to meet Glenn."

A buff, pale man approached with light blonde hair and golden stubble that was the same colour as his skin. He was wearing two polo shirts of varying shades of pink with the emblem of some famous designer she couldn't remember the name of. He had designer jeans on below to compliment them, the kind that were distressed by seven-year olds in an Asian factory so they could put an extra zero on the end of the real price. He looked like your typical frat boy douche bag and the sliver of a Chinese dragon tattoo peeking out from his shirt sleeve seemed to confirm that.

He extended a hand which Paul took with much gusto, nearly shaking his arm off.

"Hey Greg!"

Rachel glared at him.

"Ah, actually, it's _Glenn_." He replied while trying to pry his hand out of Pauls grip. When he finally did Leah almost giggled at seeing it red and throbbing. Without letting it recover she began shaking it with the same force.

"Hey Greg. Nice to meet you."

"Leah," Paul started "his name is, oh wait, you were right. Greg. Sorry."

"Actually it's not Greg it's..." Glenn tried to interrupt while wincing at Leah's hand shake.

"Meg! Oh shit! Sorry Meg." She slapped Paul across the arm. "Why didn't you correct me early?"

Jacob was almost in tears, he was laughing so hard from behind the counter in the kitchen. Rachel wasn't impressed..

"It's Glenn, you two. Got it? And Leah, why are you even here?"

She let go of Glenn's hand finally and turned to face the starfish.

"I'm with him." She announced proudly.

"With who? _Paul?_ With him how?"

She placed a hand on his arm as he draped it over her shoulders.

"As in, Rachie, _with him,_ with him. I'm sure you don't need me to draw a diagram."

Rachel burst out laughing and Paul winced a little.

"Somehow, I don't believe it."

"I don't really care what you believe but if you insist on 'evidence'…" Leah grabbed the collar of Paul's shirt and pulled him onto her lips. She opened her mouth and gave Rachel a few flashes of tongue as Paul's hands instinctively made their way down to the back pockets on her shorts. She moved her hands down to his ass and gave it a good squeeze before pulling herself out of the kiss. She was greeted with a red faced Glenn, an amused Jacob and a fuming Rachel.

"Jacob," she snapped, through clenched teeth, "why didn't you tell me they were going out?"

"Why would I? It's none of your business." He stated.

"Of course it's my fucking business!"

Glenn's mouth fell open and Leah mouthed the word _"yikes"_ to him, loving the fact that they'd been there for five minutes and she had already made Rach snap.

"…as in, I don't have enough food for dinner now. It would've been nice to be in the loop."

"Eh, from the smell of the kitchen, I don't think I'll be eating anyway." Leah said. She was ready to start a fight but Jake decided to step in instead.

"Okay! Dinner time then. You guys take a seat while Rach and I plate up."

Rachel's plastic smiled wasn't enough to hide the jealousy in her eyes. She tried to kiss Glenn as she gestured he take a seat at the table but both Leah and Paul turned their back on her public display of affection. She tried again as they were seated but Leah made a point to keep eye contact with Paul and to block her out. As Rachel headed into the kitchen with Jake she whispered into Paul's ear.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah…I guess."

Both his answer and the look on his face were far from reassuring.

Rachel placed a large dish on the table and Jake placed the salad to the side. Leah could already smell how unappetizing it was.

"What's that?" she asked with her upper lip curled.

"It's vegetarian lasagne. Glenn's favourite."

Paul looked even worse than before. Leah knew he didn't like the majority of the ingredients that would be in it. The whole evening seemed to be a set up to make him as uncomfortable as possible. Had she not been there it would be just Paul, Rachel, Douche bag and Jake, who – until recently- wasn't high on Paul's list of people he could stand to be around. She knew that he'd choke down whatever he was served while Rachel flaunted her relationship with the guy who seemed to be everything that Paul wasn't.

The thing she hadn't counted on was having the master of playing the 'scorned ex-lover' turn up. Leah knew all the tricks and she wasn't going to let her get away with it.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, this dinner has barely begun and I'm at 4000 words. Time to pick it up next chap, which will be before the New Year, for sure.


	8. Shock

**A/N:** This chap is super 'dramatastic' as Tashay789 would say ;D Happy New Year all! *puts icepack to forehead*. It's a day late but shhhhh....

* * *

Leah grabbed herself the bottle of red wine that was sitting on the table and filled up both her glass and Paul's. She offered it to Jake who refused her by shaking his head, and then placed the bottle back on the table. It wasn't anything of quality but she needed to keep her buzz going for long enough to stop herself from tearing Rachel Black in half.

"Glenn and I will just pour our own, shall we?" Rachel asked, tilting her head to the side.

Leah lifted her glass to her, winked, and took a sip before nodding her head. Rachel's nostrils flared as she took a long, deep breathe. Jake kicked her under the table and she kicked him back.

"_What?"_ She mouthed.

"_Behave."_ He mouthed back.

But she wouldn't. She and Rach had too much history for Leah to know this whole evening was designed to make Paul feel as bad as he could. She didn't know what her motivation was but she was already more than justified in her hostility towards her. They were former best friends for a reason after all. Rachel had sided with Sam and Emily when Sam broke her heart for no apparent reason. It was at the one time Leah needed a friend more than ever. She had eventually worked through it, and although she was at a good place with things, she refused to pass up an opportunity to make Rachel feel as awkward as she had intended on making Paul feel. Especially since she was biting back.

Rachel heaped a slice of the vegetarian lasagne on a plate for Leah and held it out for her to take. She screwed her face up and refused it. "Yeah, none for me thanks. I'm not really big on," she waved her finger at the dish in a circular motion, "..._that_."

Paul squeezed her thigh and shot her the same look Jake had just done.

"You knew you were coming for dinner Leah, _dinner._ Why else would you be here?" Rachel asked, suspiciously.

She took another sip of her drink before shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, I know, but, see- I only eat that which is edible. I'm just strange like that."

"Sorry it's not your standard 'meat and three vegetables'. Out in the big city, we like to try new things."

Leah was too busy gulping down the contents of her glass to reply. When her glass was empty she shot her a fake laugh and began refilling. Glenn had found Rachel's comment amusing and was staring at Leah with a snide grin on his face. He ran his hand down Rach's arm in a sign of support. "I think it looks delicious honey."

"Thanks sweetie." She replied with a peck on his lips. Paul's eyes dropped to his plate again and his silence was worrying her. He had even begun to eat the slop Rachel had plated up. She couldn't blame him though, she was actually starving herself, but she would be damned if she ate anything Rachel served her. Instead, she continued to have some fun, sipping away at the cheap red in her hand.

"So Gre...Gwe...um, guy- how did you two kids hook up, anyway?"

Glenn put his fork down to tell his story- that douchey grin plastered across his face- and Leah already regretted asking.

"Well, on campus of course. I saw her in the library one afternoon and thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It may strike you guys as a bit strange- coming from a guy like me- but I'm not much of a Casanova. I spent the next hour working up the courage to actually talk to her and it was the best decision I ever made."

He kissed her hand as she wove her fingers between his, taking over from his story.

"We always sit at that a same table whenever we're in the library together. We talk for hours there. It's so good to spend time with someone who is your intellectual equal- stimulates the brain."

Leah tensed up. That was a completely blatant dig at Paul. Rachel knew perfectly well that his dad was sick right around the time he graduated from High School and he had made the decision to stay in La Push to help his father. It wasn't as if he wasn't capable of going himself, he just had to make a choice.

Paul had put down his fork, his body hunched over and his head turned slightly from her. It was breaking her heart. It would be too easy for Leah to call Rachel out for the bitch she was, but she didn't want to risk making Paul even more upset so she focused on controlling her anger, and set about belittling her the same way she was trying to belittle Paul.

"Wow, that story was...um, sweet. But you know what you should have done, Greg? You should've just bought her a drink. She'd pretty much take off her pants for you. Remember that time we went over to Port Angeles in Senior year Rachie? Remember how you got so drunk you let that college football team do shots out of your belly button..."

"..._Leah_" Her tone was a warning.

"And then you took of your pants and let them drink from out of your..."

"LEAH!" She screeched.

Jacob spat his drink over his plate before snapping at the both of them. "Enough! Okay? Enough. Rachel, Leah is our guest. Leah, please don't make me picture my sister naked. Ever. Okay?"

Both girls mumbled a "whatever" but it was clear they were far from a truce. Leah wanted to leave but Jake attempted to move the conversation along. He seemed to be under the misapprehension that this evening was salvageable.

"Glenn is on a football scholarship, guys. He's pretty good apparently. Could give you a run for your money Paul."

Paul didn't even budge and Jake cleared his throat awkwardly, choosing to remain silent once again. Leah broke the silence to cover for Paul as she placed her hand on top of his under the dining table.

"What are you studying?" She asked Glenn, playing nice.

"Marine biology." He stated casually. She nearly choked as she launched into a small coughing fit.

"Marine biology? _Marine biology?_ As in... the study of s_tarfish_?"

"Ah, among other things, yeah, I guess."

That's when she lost it. The alcohol, the awkwardness, the lack of food and the tension in the room- it had all bottled itself up and began to pour itself out in an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"Leah!" Rachel had lost her patients. "What is your problem?"

But she couldn't respond. Not yet. She made Rachel wait for her answer while Jake passed her a glass of water and she attempted to swallow it down. She then wiped at the few tears that had escaped from the corners of her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself as her laughter finally became controllable.

"You're my problem." She said smoothly.

"_What?"_

"You heard me. You set this all up to make Paul feel like shit. You know for a fact that he won't say anything to make you upset. Well, I'm his other voice- the one that can speak for him, and I'm here to tell you that I know exactly what you're doing so you can either just host this farce of a dinner party and leave your petty, bullshit comments to yourself or we can go home."

"You think you know it all, don't you Leah? Well you know nothing." Rachel spat.

Leah was seething now "No, I don't 'know it all'. I can't for the life of me figure out what Paul did for you to treat him like this. I know you guys had a rough patch but Jesus, Rachel, you're trying to humiliate him here. This is the kind of petty revenge I thought of in my darkest moments with Sam- the kind of stuff you want to do but know you'll never actually go through with. But why Paul? He did nothing to you other than try to make you happy. He lived to make you happy. He didn't leave you, uprooting your entire life, you're the one that left him!"

"You want to know why? Because I was stuck in this shitty little town while he sat around, filling my head with talk of babies and our futures and planning out the rest of my life for me. All with a stupid smile spread across his face. He suffocated me here! And every time I'd try to argue with him I'd get a 'yes Rach' or 'whatever you say Rach', making me into the bad guy. "

Leah felt sick. She couldn't belive that _that_ was her reason for her hate of Paul. That his loving her, his wanting to plan a future with her, was the foundation for her resent me. She couldn't understand that anyone wouldn't want to plan a future with him and she couldn't believe the audacity of Rachel, saying all of this with Paul sitting just two places over. Her heart was hurting for him as she rubbed her hand up his thigh. He stood up from his chair and picked up the barely touched plate of food from in front of him. Lifting it upwards he then threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall. His chest was heaving as his face twisted in both pain and fury. Jake tensed up, ready to protect his sister. Leah tensed up, ready to him from himself if needed.

"Fuck you Rachel. I did nothing, NOTHING but love you.

"You did nothing but sit at my feet like a puppy dog, waiting at every corner for me to trip over you. I never wanted to be stuck in this town and if you had your way I would be."

"My way WAS your way. I would have done anything for you. You took my free will from me, I only did what I thought you wanted me to do._I_ should hate _you_, but you know damn well that I can't. I only did what you wanted me to do, and, as much as I hate myself for it, I will still only ever be there for _you_, ensuring_you're_ happiness above my own."

"You say that, but I don't think you mean it."

"You know I do."

"Well, I have a request then."

"Right now? No, you don't get to make any request right now. You don't deserve anything I have to offer."

"But you have no choice, am I right? "

He began grinding his teeth and she took that as a yes.

"So, if you apparently love me so much and want only my happiness, I can tell you the one thing that would make me happier than ever."

Leah was suddenly hit by a sinking feeling as she Paul sighed and answered, "What?"

"Ditch Leah."

"_What?"_

"WHAT?" Leah fumed.

"Paul, you're supposed to be waiting for me. You're supposed to be there for ME whenever I need you, not her. You're that reassurance that I have someone no matter what happens- I have someone here."

"Um, what?" Glenn asked.

"Shut up babe." Rachel replied.

Leah tried to leap over the table when she felt herself being anchored down by two large hands wrapped around her arms. Paul on the left, Jake on the right.

"You're telling me that you dumped him because he was 'suffocating' you, BUT, you actually just wanted to fuck around with other guys, all the while knowing he would be sitting at home pining for you?"

"No, I...I don't know," She shook her head, confused, "this is your fault Leah. I was fine until I had seen him here with you tonight. What's your game anyway? Is this because of the Sam thing? Are you doing this to get back at me?"

"This has nothing to do with you. NOT EVERYTHING HAS TO DO WITH RACHEL BLACK! I'm with Paul because I want to be. We work. It wasn't forced, we found out naturally. This jealousy of yours? It's pathetic. You had him, you got rid of him. Just because you thought he would be waiting here for you in the hopes you would apologise and set about making a life with him, doesn't mean he was."

But he had been. Until he and Leah discovered what they had, he was willing to use Leah as bait to unleash the side of Rachel that he knew was in there. The imprintee who was connected with her 'soul mate' and the girl who still loved him. This was, after all, the plan he had intended on when he spoke with Embry that one drunken night.

Rachel ignored Leah and turned to gaze back to Paul's, her face pleading. "Pauly, I'm so sorry. I just felt trapped here. I needed to live a life before I committed to something so...final. I know that you still love me, your silence tonight was evidence of that. Leah? She's just something to pass the time with, just like Glenn."

"Hey! What the..." Glenn started.

"Oh shut up. I only let you get some because we looked so good together." Her eyes returned to Paul. "So, what's it going to be?"

Jacob was running his hand over Leah's arm now, as a gesture of comfort. It wasn't working. She suddenly felt as if she was standing outside her house that fateful day that Sam shattered the life she had taken for granted. Knowing that kind of pain, and how hard it was to work though, she also knew how quickly she would take a similar offer from Sam, had he asked her.

Before she had had Paul, that is.

Jacob placed his arm around her waist as he held her close. "You're a fucking bitch Rach. Doing this, acting like this."

"Shut up Jake. Since when do you give a shit about Leah, anyway?"

"Since when did you stop caring about anyone but yourself?" He asked. Her eyes narrowed and focused back on Paul.

Leah's left arm suddenly grew cold as Paul released it. Jake held her steady as her knees buckled slightly, the realisation that she had lost him causing her body to go limp and a sickening coldness to fill her bones.

Rachel's smile filled her face. "Aw, Pauly! My Pauly. I knew you'd make the right decision."

"Well it's not like I have much of a choice, is it?" He replied.

"Yeah, well, I can't be blamed for that." She shrugged before turning her eyes on Leah. "Looks like the better woman won, hey LeeLee?"

Leah couldn't breathe. She tried but she couldn't. She also couldn't stop the tears that were beginning to burn her eyes. She needed to leave, now. She couldn't even look at Paul as she turned to Jacob, still supported by his arms, "take me home Jake."

"You're right Rach," Paul said softly, "the better woman has won. Although, I'm not sure what the 'prize' is supposed to be. See, I don't have a choice because you left me without one. Tonight though, you made me see all the shit I was missing when we were together because I was too blinded by you to question any of it. Well, now I know where I stand. You know I have no choice but to love you until the end of my days but tonight, tonight proved something to me. When you and Leah were having your bitchy banter, the only time it hurt me was when you said something to put Leah down. That's it. Not when she did it to you, no, just her. Do you know why? Because I love her so much that when you hurt her, you hurt me. I couldn't give a fuck about whatever you want to say to me but just know that if you ever make me choose between the two of you- it will be her."

He pulled Leah into his side, running his hand through her hair before placing it on the back of her head and holding her to his chest. He kissed the top of her forehead and whispered to her "I'm so sorry Lee's. I'm so sorry I let her talk down to you the way she did, but I knew you could handle yourself."

She looked up into his eyes and she saw it. That look that Sam had for Emily, that Jared had for Kim, that her father had had for her mother, it was there. But it was for her.

"What!" Rachel screeched, "You can't just change the rules to suit yourself! You're meant for me, whether you like it or not."

"We will always be bound together Rach, but I choose my own destiny and my choice is Leah."

Every part of her melted into his arms. She wanted to grab him. To strip him naked and throw him down on the table. She wanted him to be inside her, part of her, as she showed him what his words had meant. She wanted him to feel even a little bit of the happiness he had just sent through her body. She wanted to show him. She needed to show him.

Instead, she felt a slight stinging in her eyes as her sense filled with fruit and alcohol. She turned to see Rachel holding a now empty wine glass as the tart, burgundy liquid made its way down her face and through her once white dress.

"You slut," She said accusingly, staring into Leah's eyes. They then moved over Paul, "you too. You both deserve one another. "

She stormed out of the room, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"Fuck this," Glenn said, getting to his feet and grabbing his car keys. "She wasn't even that good a lay anyway."

"Hey!" Jake snapped, "She maybe a stuck-up harpy but watch what you say about my sister."

"Whatever."

And with that Glenn was out the front door, leaving Rachel completely alone, as she deserved to be. Jake turned his attention back to Leah.

"I'm so sorry about Rachel. I have no idea what's going on with her. There are some towels in the bathroom if you want to wash up before leaving."

But Leah could care less about the wine. She was still looking at Paul as he smiled down at her with that love in his eyes that filled her with warmth. Neither of them had cared about Rachel's little attention demanding stunt. Both of them were in a world of their own.

"Want to help me clean myself up?" She asked him. He was nodding before she even finished her sentence. They both walked past Rachel's bedroom, heading for the room at the end of the hall.

"Just don't, like, break anything guys." Jake called out, knowing exactly what they were about to get up to.

Before they had even closed the door, Paul's mouth was on hers as she slammed the door shut with his body pressed against it. His hands slid down her waist, their tongues fighting with one another with need and hunger and a burning lust, as he grabbed hold of her ass and propped her up on the sink. He moved to stand between her legs and she wriggled her hips towards him, begging almost, as he ground his hips against her in reaction. He trailed his kisses down her neck, licking a few spots occasionally.

"This wine tastes so much better on your skin." His husky voice observed, before his tongue continued to work its way around his neck. She moaned as he licked and sucked his way around chest and her fingers ran greedily through his hair, guiding his head down further.

"There's some....some right....right here." She said through each pant, as his head found its way between her breasts. Her straps had fallen to the sides, exposing both of her breasts to his tongue, and he lapped up all that he could, feasting off of her. She threw her head back and smacked it against the bathroom cabinet. He lifted his head to her.

"Oh, baby." He laughed, while kissing her lips softly.

"Make it better?" she pouted, her hands undoing the zip on his jeans and finding his eager erection. He hitched up her dress and pulled her hips towards him, grinding himself against her clit for a just a second. He then lifted her off of the sink and lowered her slowly on to his shaft.

"Ohhh god..." She cried, feeling the satisfaction of her craving being fulfilled. She wrapped her legs around his back as tightly as she could while he let his hands guide her hips in and out of him. His mouth moved back to her chest as he continued to lick the alcohol from every part of her, even after she was completely clean.

He span around and crashed her body against a wall, their lips moving furiously against one another. The connection with the wall made him enter her even harder and she couldn't control the groans that were escaping her mouth with each thrust.

"Shhhhh...baby" He laughed. They both knew Rachel would be able to hear everything. Leah didn't give a shit.

He gripped his hands around her hips and fucked her wildly, her hands gripping and pulling at his shoulders, his back, every part of him that she could to stop herself from screaming in pleasure.

She knew by now when to read the signs he wasn't far away from his climax and- although she wanted this to go on for forever- she wasn't either. With only a few more thrusts her hips completely gave out, buckling and jerking themselves around him, as she called his name at the top of her lungs, leaving deep fingernail marks down his back. That was all he needed as he shot himself into her, his face falling against her shoulder, and his own moans drowned out as he bit his teeth down against her neck.

He held her in his arms for a whole minute, neither of them speaking, as he remained inside of her with her back still pressed firmly against the wall.

"Thank-you" she whispered, kissing his forehead.

He didn't ask what for. He didn't need to. "You're welcome."

He pulled himself out of her and placed her on her feet. She straightened up her dress, smoothing it down along her thighs, while he zipped his jeans back up. He pulled each of her straps up from her arms to sit on her shoulders, and brought her hair forward, the damp locks cascading around her face.

"Beautiful." He said proudly.

"I doubt that," She laughed, "I probably look a mess."

"You know, you always get this 'glow' on your skin, just after we've...you know. It radiates from every part of you, even your eyes. You never look more beautiful than after we've just fucked. Flushed and golden- glistening. All from my touch." He winked.

"You need to stop being so good to me, baby. I'm falling way too hard for you, way too fast."

"I know what you mean...but I don't care." He kissed her lips and pulled her into him, looking deep into her eyes, "We're a team, remember?"

She nodded and kissed him back. She had only felt this way once before, and she hated that she couldn't let herself enjoy this feeling without being overly cautious. For now she would try and enjoy it, enjoy him. He had just done what Sam was incapable of- standing up to his imprint for her. She was allowed to feel proud of her man, even if the more she let him in, the more she was opening herself up for pain.

As they opened the bathroom door to leave, Jake stood in the frame, blocking their way.

"I'm so sorry guys. If I had known- I would've stopped her from calling him."

"What? Calling who?" Leah asked.

Jakes eyes wandered down the hallway and she followed them, seeing exactly who he was talking about. She looked up at Paul who was taking a deep breath before moving down the hallway with her, hand in hand.

"Outside." Sam commanded. His voice was trembling with the same rage that filled his face.

"Look," Paul started, "just calm down..."

"NOW!" the alpha command ripped through the word as Paul moved out the door, against his will.

"No! Leave him alone!" Leah screamed.

Sam knelt into an attack position. Before she had a chance to stop him he had phased and was out the door, his teeth wrapped around Paul's- still human- neck.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dahhhh.....This fic just got Soap Operay too, KKJ. Anyways, this story is going on hiatus for a tiny bit. I need to work on some angst right now- get that out of my system- then back to this. Should only be a couple of weeks. Hope you're still keen for LePaul when I get back! xoxo


	9. Jolt

**A/N:** This story is off hiatus! Mainly because of you guys PM'ing/reviewing me and 'encouraging' me to move my ass and update,lol. This chap is a departure from the rest of the story (sorry Dez!). It's actually pretty sad, and, OMFG, there is no sex O_O (ikr?). I had to decide if I wanted to end the story in a few chaps or add a couple of plot twists in there. I love this too much to NOT drag it out so, anyway...let's see how this goes.

(Oh, my twitter girls will see the Sam fascination I've gained from Sam role players on twitter. If you're on twitter you should follow them. It's like live action fanfic.)

* * *

As Leah watched the crimson stream that spilled from the puncture wounds of Sam Uleys teeth, the rage inside of her erupted in a flash of light grey fur, and a deeply guttural snarl. She placed her body weight on her two front legs, crouching, and preparing to spring forth from her hind ones.

"Leah, wait!" Jake ordered.

It took all she had in her to snap her head towards her alpha, growling as she did.

"Let them talk. It will be easier for Sam to see Pauls true intentions if he's in his head, instead of you two trying to explain it in your human form."

Jake had that alpha look, the one that aged his face and hardened his eyes. The look of a leader. Whenever he had_that_ look, she knew that he was speaking with only her best interests at heart. She watched anxiously from the sidelines as Paul wrestled with the larger black wolf, his dark silver fur streaked with the blood he had lost in his human form. Their enormous figures were tossing through the back yard, fighting for dominance over one another, in a blur of ebony and grey. Paul's teeth dug into Sam's hind leg and Leah felt a happiness fill her as she watched her former lover fall to his haunches at the hands of her current one.

"See," Jake smirked, "your boy will be fine."

She turned to him and felt her heart rate slow as her breath began to even out once more. Paul would, and could, do anything for her. Even if it meant putting his alpha in his place. Sam was to relinquish the role soon enough anyway and then they would be free of his invasive thoughts and opinions.

He was the one that chose Emily. _Chose_ Emily. He had the option to be a best friend to her and he went with what his dick wanted instead. Now they were married and she was knocked up. He had no right to be as possessive as always. He had no right to even be in her life.

She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice Rachel Black had quietly approached her from her left side.

"Leah, I'm so sor..."

Her head twisted around, inches from Rachel's face, as she revealed her razor sharp teeth in a deafening snarl. Jacob had Rachel in his arms in an instant, marching her towards her room.

"You've caused enough shit tonight. Do you want to end up worse off than Emily? Because Leah will make that happen, and you'll deserve it."

He slammed the bedroom door shut on the terrified girl, protecting her from Leah's wrath. Had she been alone in the house with her, that flimsy bedroom door would offer no real protection whatsoever.

Then a cry shattered her focus. One of such immeasurable pain that she fell to the floor, wanting to cover her ears with her paws. She looked up with her heart in her throat, worried she would be looking at the dying body of her Paul, Sam with his teeth sunk in him once again. Instead she saw that Sam was nowhere near him. He was circling Paul, who was in a position much like her own. His body low to the ground, his paws covering his head.

She was done with waiting. Returning to the crouching position of before, she leapt through the door with Jacob close behind her. She phased back to her human form just as he did, hesitating for just a second due to the unwanted invitation of Sam's eyes on her naked body. She ran to his side, draping her arms over his back, as she heard Jake and Sam talking behind her. Sam had phased back as well.

The fight was over, thank Christ.

"Baby, baby are you okay?" She whispered into his ear.

"Get away from me." He snapped.

She was stunned. His voice was cold, colder than ever before. Colder than when they barely spoke to one another. It wasn't his own.

"What?" She whispered.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me."

* * *

It took Paul a few seconds to realise what had just happened. Moments before he had been holding Leah in his arms as her face twisted in that beautiful way it did when she climaxed with him inside her. Then Sam had turned up from fuck-knows-where, all because of Rachel and her pathetic jealously. Now he stood with Sam's teeth in his neck while he tried to snap himself out of the temporary disbelief that paralysed him.

As soon as the rage took over, it was done, and in a flash of silver fur he was tumbling over his alpha, waiting for him to slip for a second so he could dig his teeth into whatever he could grab.

_What the fuck Sam?_

_Me? ME? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH LEAH? Using her to get back at Rachel for your own personal gain, right? Yeah, I know all about it. You're selfish and pathetic Paul._

Sam managed to tear a chunk of fur from Pauls' neck and he winced in pain before recovering and dodging his second attempt at the same spot.

_It started that way, yes. Leah knows all about it. It's different now though. See for yourself._

He showed him the events of the last week. The connection they shared, the electricity in their touch. He showed them how Leah had found out and forgiven him and he showed him just how she had forgiven him. His mind slipped to all the times they spent together, _all _the times. Before he could stop it Sam had Leah moaning Paul's name, arching her back to Paul's touch, grinding herself on top of Paul, running her hands through Pauls hair as she begged him for a release and then screaming Paul's name in ecstasy as her hips buckled violently in a way that Paul knew Sam had never managed to make them do.

He felt the pain in Sam increase with each new image and took advantage of the situation by sinking his teeth into his hind leg, sharply jerking his jaw as he dug them as deeply as he could, tasting his blood on his tongue. Sam let out a howl before throwing him to the ground, shaking at his now blood stained leg.

_You have Emily, Sam. You have a wife who is pregnant, a wife who loves you and is waiting for you at home. What is your problem?_

_She is not...she is not Leah._

And then Sam's thoughts slipped and Paul suddenly felt sick as he saw all the times that Sam had spent with Emily, imagining she was Leah. How he would watch her baking and see Leah, would kiss her softly and see Leah, and would make her cum in his arms, imagining it was Leah.

Both boys stopped fighting for a moment, catching their breaths as they tried to absorb one another's thoughts.

_Since when Sam? I thought you and Emily were in love._

_Only the last few months. I see Leah everywhere, in everything. We were always meant to be. I just...I let us be derailed._

Paul felt the extent of Sam's anguish. Having been with Leah, he couldn't imagine turning his back on the smile that made his knees weak, those chestnut brown eyes with the golden flecks, or the scent of her honey sweet skin.

_That's not helping Paul._

_I'm sorry but I just can't believe you let go of someone as amazing as her so easily. I mean, imprint or not, if I had her and Rachel had come into my life I know I would have fought for her._

And then an unsettling feeling washed over him, as Sam's mood suddenly shifted. It was a pure, adulterated fury, bitter and overwhelming. Something he wasn't even aware Sam was capable of.

_I am going to fight for her._

_What? You can't. You have a baby on the way, a wife who loves..._

_DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? _His voice ripped its way through Paul's head, stunning him for just a second and leaving him slightly disorientated. But he fought it, he fought against his alpha.

_It's too late. She is happy now. I make her happy and she...she is everything to me._

_You guys fucked like rabbits for a week. I loved her since we were kids. Whatever this 'connection' is that you feel, its lust and nothing more. Leah and I had that love that people search for their whole lives and never find._

Paul was the one to fill with rage now as his teeth wrapped their way around his front leg before he even realised he had leapt toward him. Sam fell below him, rolling him over, biting down on the side of his face, tearing at a bit of his ear and causing him to release his grip.

_DON'T TELL ME WHAT I HAVE WITH LEAH ISN'T IMPORTANT SAM. I know how much you loved one another, I've seen it. I also know that I love her more because I wouldn't let a fucking imprint come between us._

Sam growled and turned his body, kicking his hind legs into Pauls side and sending his body flying across the back yard. It connected with a tree that splintered at the sudden jolt but he pulled himself up and leapt for Sam once more.

_ENOUGH._Sam commanded and Paul found himself falling midair.

_Leah will be mine again._

_Over my rotting carcass she will. _Paul growled.

_She will be, and you will help me._

Then Paul felt it. The weight of an alpha command sat heavily on his words, crushing him to the ground as if held the weight of the heavens on his back.

_You will help me in that you will refuse her. You will not let her find out that this is an alpha command, ever, and you will go back to Rachel with your tale between your legs like the mutt you are. If she suspects for a second this is an alpha order you are to convince her otherwise._

_No, I refuse. No._

_You have no option. You can't run off and form your own little renegade pack, Jake only managed it because he was an alpha by blood. You? You're nothing._

As Sam said the words he could feel his life path shifting around him. He was nothing, he was pathetic. He would return to Rachel and he would spend the rest of his existence pretending that Leah meant nothing to him. Every part of him filled with a sadness that he had never experienced before. The loss of his family, the loss of his imprint...it was nothing compared to having his destiny re-written before him and being completely helpless to stop it.

_Don't do this Sam. I will kill you before I commit to this fate._

_No you won't. You won't hurt me. You will break it off with Leah. You will reunite with Rachel. You will spend your days keeping up this lie and you will like it. No one is to know what happened here, not your brothers, not any of them. You will hide it from them always. If any of them suspect anything you are to lie and cover your tracks. Lastly, you will help me win back Leah._

_But you have a pregnant wife at home you fucking asshole._

_Watch your mouth boy. I want both. If I can break Leah down enough I'm sure I'll be able to have both. You're to help me with that too._

_You're a sick, twisted fuck Sam Uley._

_Black fur to match my black heart._He scoffed. _This is how it is Paul. Deal with it. As the alpha I command you. You are never to touch Leah Clearwater ever again._

His body trembled at the bone crushing weight of his words. The pain that accompanied them, the pain of his new burden, was something even in his wolf form, he did not have the strength to deal with.

He lifted his head towards the sky and let out a heartbreaking cry of agony as he mourned a life he had barely begun.

_She's coming Paul. Phase now and remember our agreement._

He forced his body to return to his human flesh as he curled up further on the ground. Then he felt her arms on his back, that electricity between draped over his naked skin, and he kept his head down to hide the two burning hot tears he was unable to catch quickly enough.

"Baby, baby are you okay?" She asked. Her voice filled with love and concern. He could see that now, from the outside. He could see it now because he knew he had to hurt her as he felt the life they were meant for with one another, rotting and decaying inside of him.

"Get away from me." He managed. He didn't know how, but he did.

"What?" She asked, and the hurt in her voice caused him to whimper softly to himself.

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me."

He shrugged off her arm and noticed Sam and Jacob speaking in their human form. Coward. Sam had phased quickly so Jacob wouldn't invade his mind. Coward. His former friend, confidant and respected leader was dead to him. Coward...and yet, he was soon to have everything he wanted.

"Paul," Her voice became low and hard, "what happened? Did he say something to you? Did he command you to do anything?"

"No. He just helped me see the light. He reminded me of what an imprint was and how much I really did miss Rachel. I lied before- when I said I was over her. I was using you and I feel bad about it but, whatever. It's done now. At least you know."

He wasn't' able to look her in the eye as he stared down at nothing in particular. He hoped his own eyes weren't red enough for her to see he had been crying and he hoped his voice was harsh enough to get his point across.

"What? I know that's not true. Look at me!" She demanded, grabbing his chin and turning his face towards her. He still couldn't do it. "I know that is not true Paul. Why would you say something like that? If it was an alpha command you can tell me. You can nod your head twice or just, something! Tell me."

But he really couldn't. He stood back and shook his head as if her touch had repulsed him.

"Look, you were going to find out soon enough. Sam saw it all in my head and threatened to phase with Jake so he could show you. At least this way I can tell you and spare you that embarrassment."

Her mouth hung open as her nostrils flared. She was shaking with rage but he could feel her sadness from where he stood, hearing the shift in her voice as she fought back her own tears.

"What are you saying?"

He cleared his throat and looked directly at her forehead, still unable to connect with her eyes for fear of falling apart.

"I'm saying I don't want you and I never did."

"But...what you said to Rachel, tonight..."

"...was a lie. This is all a lie. Sorry. It was fun. You're a good fuck, so, we had some good times. But it's over now and there is no point in getting more worked up over it."

She stepped into him, shaking her head in disbelief. She placed her hands on his chest and looked directly into his eyes, the scent of her hair causing his jaw to quiver as he was weakened by just her presence.

"This is not you. I know you, this is not who you are. This is who you want me to think you are, and I have no idea why. I will fight for you though, know that."

He turned his head to the side and tried to remove her hands from him before remembering he was now unable to touch her.

"This is what I want. I want Rachel. I never wanted you Leah. No one could ever want you. Moody, temperamental, a straight up bitch...you're just the worst candidate for a girlfriend. Sure, you're a good fuck but I'd have to kill myself if we were together as an actual couple."

Now he was physically sick. He could feel it rising in his throat. His body was trying to cleanse itself of some of the disgust he felt for his lies.

"Don't do this." She pleaded. He looked her in the eyes for the first time and felt his heart rip open as it bleed through is body and spread like poison through his veins.

"I already have."

He sprinted for the bathroom and his knees hit the cold, tile floor as the sickness inside of him tried to expel its self. But all he was purging was the contents of his stomach. The bathroom itself still reeked of them. The smell of both of them, mixed together as one, it was too much as he his head flew back over the ivory bowl and he mourned the loss of the girl he was sure was the love of his life.

* * *

It had been three days since Paul's rejection. Three days since she had been left confused, bewildered...heartbroken. Three days since she had locked herself away from the world in her bedroom and three days since she had eaten no more than the single piece of dry toast Seth had force fed her.

In some ways it was worse than Sam, and in some ways it was better. She had experience these feelings before, acknowledging she wasn't worthy of love as well as the crushing loneliness. No, these feelings weren't new, but it didn't mean it lessened the pain in anyway.

Jacob had been keeping her posted. He believed Paul's story just as much as Leah did. Apparently he was back to being a lovesick puppy, barking at Rachel's every command. Sam had sworn to Jacob, as alpha to alpha, that he did nothing more than threaten to expose Paul's lies. She still didn't believe him. There was more to the story and it pissed her off to no end that she couldn't figure out what it was.

She didn't know why he couldn't just tell her. They had been a team. She refused to believe that he didn't love her. She saw it in his eyes. Even as he said the hurtful things he did, she could see just how much he struggled with each word.

And yet she was helpless. Condemned to her room, alone with the thoughts of Paul running his hands through Rachel's hair and whispering to her the things meant for _her_ ears.

So she cried. There was little more she could do until the situation became clearer. She sat and she sobbed and she tried to keep the noise down so Seth wouldn't have to come running in to hold her in his arms and rock her back to sanity. She choked and she sputtered and she screamed expletives into pillows, and after all of that... she was no better off than when she started.

She heard the door to her room open, closing softly as to not disturb her while she sat with her head pressed against her knees, tears streaming down her thighs.

"I'm sorry Seth, I'm okay this time. Honestly."

"You don't look okay." A deep voice replied. She looked up through blurry eyes to see Sam walking towards her, his face filled with pity.

"Ugh, Sam? What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked, wiping at her swollen eyes with the back of her hand. He sat down next to her, sliding his back down the wall, placing a hand on her knee in an attempt to comfort her,

"I've been worried about you. I call and get hung up on. Jake won't tell me what's going on. No one has seen or heard from you. I just hate the thought of you dealing with this alone."

"Yeah, well, I hate the thought of you watching me deal with it more. Don't let the door smack you in the ass on the way out, Uley."

He twisted his body to reach behind him, pulling two tissues from the tissue box on her nightstand. He folded one of them into quarters and dabbed lightly at her tear streaked cheeks. She let him, for just a moment, before pulling the tissue from his hands and doing it herself.

"You must be upset." He said, to which she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fucking my cousin has obviously made you more perceptive, Sherlock."

"I just mean you still sit in this very spot when you're upset. If I ever found you here it was always when only the very worst had happened"

"Well you sent me here a few times. A lot of those life events that caused me to come crying here seemed to be related to you in some way. This, being no exception."

He swallowed as his face grew sad.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that he would turn out to be such a...I'm sorry."

"He's not. He didn't."

"Leah, if only you saw what I did. I would never want you to see that."

"I don't' believe it."

"I've hurt you enough Leah. I never want to do that again. Please, just trust me."

"You don't deserve my trust, and you never will."

He looked hurt.

"There are only so many times someone can say they're sorry."

"There are only so many times someone can try and be in someone else's life when they no longer belong in it Sam."

He stared into her eyes, refusing to break his gaze. His pupil's were black, much like his wolf form, much like his soul. And yet there was that boy who used to leave her breathless when he told her how much he loved her. The boy who she shared her first everything with and the boy who had been there for her for the majority of her life.

Before Emily.

Leah had suffered too much loss for one so young. In life and love. She sat looking into the eyes of the first boy who ever broke her heart and, in a moment of pure vulnerability, burst into tears. Heavy sobs. The kind that jerked their way out of your throat, suffocating and painful. She had cried so much already there was barely anything left to spill forth from her swollen tear ducts.

She felt two large, warm arms wrap themselves around her as Sam picked her up and gently lay her on the bed beside him. He propped himself up on her pillows and then brought her head over to rest on his chest. He pulled her arm up, as if she was a puppet, and let it fall across his waist. She was now buried in his side, and strangely enough...she liked it.

He ran his hand through her hair and spoke to her in soft whispers.

"I'm here for you Lele. I'm here for as long as it takes for you to recover. I'm not going anywhere. Unless...you want me to go?"

She thought about it for a second, hating the comfort she felt in his familiar embrace. Whether it was Sam Uley or a stranger, right now, she just didn't want to be alone.

"No, I want you to stay."

He held her tighter, pulling the end of the blanket she was laying on over to cover her body.

"Sleep now Lele. I'll be right here."

She settled into his arms, wishing they were Pauls. She didn't notice his exhale as his hand travelled down her side and sat at her hips. She didn't notice that he brought his face down to kiss her head, lingering long enough to take in the scent of her hair. She also didn't notice the shit eating grin that covered his face as she lay, unaware, in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Bit different :/ We'll be back on track soon enough, just needed a bit of betrayal and lust thrown in for good measure :D I'd love to hear what you guys think about this chap and the story direction but dear god...don't send me a review saying "So is Leah going to do it with Sam too coz like, wow, what a slut." because, if I had my way, Leah would be making her way through every single chocolate piece of ass La Push has to offer...but I reign that whorish side back in, just for you.


	10. Storm

**A/N:** So, I'm back. Miss me? Lol. Listen, life has a way of bending you over a chair and taking you up the ass when you least expect it. That's about all I'm willing to say regarding the lateness of this chap. A/N excuses are lame.

* * *

Leah lay perfectly still as she awoke, allowing her head to fill with recent events as she slowly transitioned into full consciousness. Her body shifted slightly she tried to judge if she was able to feel the weight of another in her bed. She hadn't forgotten Sam. In the harsh light of the morning she was having trouble understanding why she allowed him to comfort her through the night, let alone at all.

_You're stronger than this Leah._

And then, against her best efforts, her mind wandered to the one person who had consumed all of thoughts for the last few weeks. Paul. He was probably already awake, lying with Rachel across his chest, running his fingers through her hair, or, worse yet, he was awake and they were...

_Okay, maybe you're not._

She stretched an arm out, yawning as if to announce she had only just woken up. She was trying her best to pretend she hadn't really been torturing herself with her own overactive imagination. It was unnecessary though as her bed was empty. She rolled over to see Sam was gone and her door wide open. For a moment, she wondered if Emily had called her imprint back, and if he had gone running off with his tale between his legs. She also wondered for another moment why she cared.

There was a noise from the hall and she turned quickly towards the door, slightly more hopeful than she was willing to admit. She saw his back first, as Sam opened the door and span around to greet her, a tray in his hands. He had stayed the whole night, after all. He was wearing that brilliant, large smile of his that he only let out on very rare occasions. The one that made the whites of his eyes disappear and still, to this day, managed to dazzle her just a little. It was the smile that he always reserved for her...the one she had to remind herself now belonged to Emily.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, as he kicked the door closed behind him.

Leah propped herself up on her elbows as he sat at the foot of her bed, offering her the tray when she was comfortable. Upon it sat an assortment of her breakfast favourites. He had prepared eggs, bacon, tomato and orange juice, with a side of honey toast. She took the tray, realising just how starving she actually was, and began to swallow down the hot food first.

"Whoa, Leah...slow down there." He laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him and he put his hands up apologetically, lifting the corner of his mouth in amusement as he watched her eat.

She noticed his eyes wandering down to her chest, the low cut dress she had fallen asleep in revealing a little more than she intended. She shuffled herself back further, correcting her posture and lifting her chest to reduce the amount of cleavage he was able to see. He seemed to get the message as he lifted his eyes back to hers, begrudging.

"Do you have a problem with me admiring you, Leah?"

She was caught off guard at his forwardness and forced herself to swallow down her mouthful.

"Yeah, I do. My main problem is 5 foot 3, barefoot & pregnant."

He flinched a little.

"Barefoot and pregnant? That's a little harsh."

"Please. Have you forgotten who you are talking to? That was nothing. You know what is harsh? You looking at me like that, being here with your 'white knight' amour on just when I need you. What exactly is going on, Uley?"

He spoke without hesitation "I've missed you."

"You see me everyday"

"Not in that way. I've missed _us_."

Leah put down the toast in her hand, about ready to throw the tray at Sam's head.

"You don't get to miss us. You did this! I missed us, I mourned for us. I did that on my own while you moved on. You don't get to do this to me Sam. Not now."

"I didn't have a choice..."

"Oh don't you give me that shit again!"

Sam's hands shot up, half as a sign of backing off, half in an attempt to protect himself. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know better than that by now. I just miss you Leah. I love Emily, but it's not the same love as the one I have for you. That is something I don't think I'll ever be able to feel for her."

Leah wanted him gone. She wanted to tell him to get the fuck off of her bed and go back to his wife. She wanted to tell him to leave her alone once and for all...but, she couldn't. She didn't. There was still a part of her that wanted this. A part of her that still wanted that look that he was giving her. That look of pure adoration. A part of her that wanted to pretend that those eyes were for her only and had only ever been for her, just as they were before when they were...

Just, before.

Sam held her gaze, looking as deeply into her eyes as he could. "I am sorry..."

"If I hear those words leave your fucking lips again, Uley..." She snapped. He smiled a little, seeing the light in her eyes as she did.

"Okay, no more. You know it. I know it. It doesn't need to be said"

Leah swung her legs off of the bed, the breakfast tray still in her lap. "I'll take this back to the kitchen now I think."

Sam's hand grabbed at her arm as her eyes shot towards him. He left it there, taking the tray from her with his free hand, and placing it on the ground, near his feet. He turned his body back towards her, positioning his face inches from hers as she leaned backwards, her head connecting with the bedding below.

"Don't…Sam…" her whispered protests were dismissed as his full lips were on hers, his hand running it's way along her thigh and towards her hip. He smiled as his fingers grazed her skin and he realised she wasn't wearing any panties. His kiss was forceful, desperate. It was as if he was expecting her to pull away at any second and he was getting all that he could out of it. She took it though, returning it as she tried to block out the guilt that was lost to the feeling of having Sam, _her _Sam, on top of her again. Wanting her, just as he had done not that long ago.

She pulled away from his lips and forced her eyes open. "What are we doing?"

His voice was thick with want as his warm breath grazed her lips. "I won't tell if you won't", he answered.

Leah's eyes dropped while she contemplated the arrangement for a moment. There were so many times she had prayed for this very scenario just after Sam had left her. So many times she was at her lowest and her daydreams of Sam swooping in and rescuing her were all that held her together. Of all of these various fantasies, the words that came out of her mouth next were never in any of those scenarios.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

With that her lips were on his again as she placed a hand on his chest and flipped him, pushing him backwards onto the bed. Her other hand moved down to his belt, and she positioned herself above his thighs, grabbing at the leather strip roughly until it somehow she was able to remove it entirely.

She was rough. As rough as she could be. There was teeth hitting, lip biting, fingernail scratches, and small murmurs of pain from Sam- but he didn't deserve soft. He didn't deserve anything. This was for her. Unfinished business. The more she repeated that to herself the less she thought about the cousin she had at home carrying her new niece or nephew.

She pulled away for just a second before a flash of Paul entered her mind. Paul in this same position, below her, as he had been many times before. And yet it wasn't her now, it was Rachel Black. Rachel was the one against him, Rachel was the one who was trembling at his touch and Rachel was the one who could make him...

She found her motivation once again.

Sam had already managed to remove his own shirt and her dress_. He was always quick in the bedroom_ she laughed to herself. She spread her legs slightly so he could get out of his jeans, and then sat up once he was done. Placing her body weight on one hand, she gripped at his thigh behind her and arched her back while running her hand through her tousled black hair. He thought she was giving him a show of her beautiful body, in full view. Really, she was trying to convince herself one final time she wanted to go through with this.

It worked.

She moved her legs down to straddle his knee's, leaning forward and arching her back like a cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. He groaned just looking at her as she lifted her eyes to him and licked her way around her lips.

"Fuck, you're beautiful on your knee's."

She grinned in return and let her hand wrap itself around his hard cock, pulling at it with a slight twist as she pumped him a few times. With a smirk on her face she leant forward and licked him in one slow stroke of her tongue, from his balls all the way to the tip, which she flicked a few times with her tongue. She could see the pain on his face as he used one hand to grip at the sheets below him and the other he had clenched itself in her hair.

She moved her body, dragging herself up along his naked frame, her hands resting on his outstretched arms, pinning him down. Her knee was sitting between his parted thighs as she leant forward and over him.

"You ready, Uley?" She smirked.

He replied with a nod and his own smirk in return. She lifted her leg and with one sharp thrust, her knee had connected with his sack and his body shot upright. His face twisted in a pain that stretched his features and turned his dark skin a deep shade of burgundy, one that quickly morphed into a strange purple. She could see him mouth the word " Fuuuuuuuuck" but all that came out was a slight squeak at the end. She pulled her leg back once more and kneed him another time, right in the crotch. This time his body feel back on the pillows as she felt his weak frame attempt to push her off of him.

"Don't try anything, Sam. I can do this all night, but if you plan on having a second child then I suggest you listen to me. I know you did something to Paul. I know this. What we had is more than what you and I ever had so you need to get that through your jealous fucking head and just admit that you are the reason he turned his back on me."

Sam tried to shake his head at her, too winded to answer. She cocked an eyebrow at him and moved, once again to lift her thigh back, when he managed to push out her name.

"Leah! Lee, please. Wait..."

She sat back. "You have 30 seconds to figure out what you want to say to me Sam, and if you try to bullshit your way out of this, I'll keep going until you pass out and you'll wake up a eunuch."

"Jesus fucking CHRIST , Leah!" He was choking to breathe, swallowing down shallow breaths as he tried to recover.

"Stop buying time. 10 seconds."

"Okay, okay," He glared at her. His face was returning from purple to the painful shade of red once again. "Hear me out. I love you, Leah. Still. You can't just turn something like that off. Yes, it made me do something desperate, something below me. I knew it at the time but it was like I had no choice. I was furious when I heard you were with _him. _He is hot-headed and quick-tempered and, just ,he can't treat you how you deserve to be treated. He couldn't even hold on to his own imprint, Leah! Doesn't that tell you that he won't be able to treat you as the Queen you are? You deserve so much better than him, so I'm sorry I used the alpha-command for my own selfish purpose but, I just love you that much. I love you enough to reduce myself to this. I would do anything for you, Leah. You're the only person who makes me this crazy, still! I don't know how you have such a hold on me but you do."

His hand reached out as he grazed the back of his fingers down her arms. She saw the sincerity in his eyes as he looked up at her, a softness in his face. He was begging, not telling her. He was begging for her understanding.

"You can't just turn off love?" She started, "wow, really? That is your answer? Where was this when I was struggling to watch you and Emily starting your life together? Don't you think I KNOW that? I dealt with it every single day, Sam. Love makes you do stupid things? No, no it doesn't. Don't blame some chemical imbalance that I cause in you for your actions. YOU make yourself do stupid things. You are the one who chose to go this route, and in turn you have just continued to hurt me. When I think of you, all I think of is the pain. This is just more, more of the same. More of all that you have to offer me, all that you have to give me. Pain."

"...but, Leah, no, I..."

"Not good enough. Game Over. You lose, Sam. You lose the respect of your brothers, your reputation in this community, everything. Most of all, you lose me. I couldn't possibly hate you any more at this very moment than I do now. We're done."

His face had dropped and that softness was gone. He was angry now. "Fine. If you're going to see it that way then there is no point in me fighting it. You're just a bitter bitch Leah, and you always will be. If Paul wanted you badly enough he'd fight my command. Has he done that? No. Don't think I'm going to retract it either. 'We're done' ? Well then- you're on your own."

Leah snarled at him before composing herself. "I was hoping you'd say that. I don't think I could stand being in your presence for another second, let alone let you be near Paul. We'll figure some way around your gag order, you just stay out of it."

"Good luck with that." He spat.

"Thanks." She smiled, as she grabbed his balls and twisted them in her hand. His face contorted in pain once again as she counted aloud to herself.

"eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve...thirteen..fourteen...," He passed out. "Fourteen seconds. That's about how long you lasted our first time." She snickered to herself.

She stood up and grabbed her dress off of the floor, slipping it over her head. Now that she had the confirmation she needed, her next step was figuring out how to free Paul of Sam's alpha command. Although she had pretended not to need this help, she was clueless as to how to go about it.

She grabbed Uley's arm and dragged his naked body through her house, stopping in the kitchen to place the breakfast tray on the counter. She continued to the front door, throwing him out onto their porch, all the while thinking about Paul. She would need to call Jacob first, to update him and seek his advice. Jake would be furious when he heard that Sam had abused his alpha status. She wondered just how furious, and realised she really didn't care.

A light knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. "Ah, Lee's? Hey, is everything okay?" Seth asked, concern on his face.

"Yeah, it's fine. Hey, can you throw these out on the front porch for me, bro?" Leah piled Sam's clothes up into a ball and placed them in Seth's arms. "Oh, and can you give Emily a call and let her know we have something here that belongs to her...and we don't want it back. Okay, thanks."

Seth looked confused, but he nodded, taking the clothes from her and walking towards the front door. Leah picked out a pair of shoes and ran her fingers through her hair, deciding she would go speak to Jake face-to-face, rather than call.

"LEAH, WHAT THE...WHAT IS...LEAH, WHY IS SAM ULEY NAKED ON OUR PORCH?" Seth shouted from outside. She was brushing her teeth as she rinsed her mouth and gave herself one final once over before setting out on her mission. Meeting Seth at the door, she reminded him to call Emily while stepping over Sam's unconscious body.

She hoped that it wasn't too late for Paul, that he hadn't lapsed back into that unhealthy love he once had for Rachel. She hoped that his love for her was real enough to not dismiss...and she refused to acknowledge that tiny voice that told her it wasn't. For now she would do her best to fight for him until he made it clear he didn't want to be fought for.

And then she would let him go.

* * *

**A/N: **GDI that chapter felt good to write...for some reason ... Oh, I'm not holding back on the sex anymore, btw. Next chapter you'll see what I mean. I kinda was before but now, IDGAF so um...prepare yourselves lol. Btw, u reviewers r amazing. Thanks for being supportive and putting up w/ my crap. And the crazy ones? HATERS TO THE LEFT xoxo lol


	11. Severed connection

**A/N:** Ok, so I've updated because I promised Dezski and Mariza if I didn't they were able to dare me to do w/e they wanted, and...yeah,no. So here we have one of the last chapters of this story :D I'll be wrapping it up pretty soon, only 1 or 2 chappies to go :D This one is a little long BUT there is sex :o YAY back to the smutty magic that once was. So, since Leah and Paul aren't together, who is it between? Well Rachel Black and Paul, of course!...LOLOLJK, jk...It's Carlisle and Billy 'once you go' Black. Enjoy!

_Last minute Edit:_ Yeah, no, there is no sex in this one either. Sorry! I got carried away & it got to over 8000 words...So, the good news is, I have a next chapter almost ready to go :D If I don't post it this weekend (because of a load of commitments) it will be next weekend, I promise. If not, Dezski and Mariza can get me to do w/e they want again & I'll have to use that as my twittah avi for a week -_-

* * *

She was alert, but overly so. The human part of her brain told her to calm down, to compose herself before she did anything brash. The more instinctive side, her inner shape-shifter, had her prepared for a battle. She was going to fight for him, even if he hadn't fought for her. The memory of how easily he had dismissed her dried her mouth and lined her teeth with a bitter taste that she forced herself to swallow back.

She needed her brain to stop. The rationalizing, the bargaining - she didn't need to be told how stupid this was. Then again, it would make his rejection easier if she was properly prepared for it. So she stood, and she stared at the handle of the door to the Black's home, and she listened to the light murmurs inside, and smelt the scent of Paul in the air, and she jarred her body forward slightly with every intention of storming in there and taking back what was hers. But she returned it just as quickly in cowardice.

_Get it together, Leah. _

If she walked away now, everything would remain as it was. Shitty, horrible - but life would go on. And there would be no more new pain. It would remain at this level, and she knew this she could handle. She would force her lungs to continue to take in each new breath just as she would force her heavy hands to brush themselves through her hair. The simple, mechanical gestures of a functioning human being.

Even if she would be dead inside.

A part of her knew she was too strong to resign herself to such a fate. All she needed was a push, some support. It wasn't fear holding her back, but the importance of the situation. This was too important for her to lose. He was too important for her to lose. She knew that now, as she swallowed another bitter mouthful, and exhaled in frustration. She was too strong to accept this as her fate, but not strong enough to push through that door.

And with that, came her help in the form of her Alpha. Jacobs hand wrapped itself around her own small trembling one. She had forgotten he was there for a moment, although he was the very reason she stood where she did. After she told him what Sam had confessed, he was the one that gave her the strength to confront Paul once and for all, even if it meant leaving his own sister with nothing. He was a true leader, not like Sam. He was there for her, for guidance, and she let some of her burden shift to him a little, knowing whatever happened, he would be right there. He brushed a hand through her hair, resting it on her back, as he bent down and calmly instructed her.

"Go in there and take back what's yours. Alpha order."

She took a deep breath, wishing she could smile at the boy in some sort of thanks, but before she knew it, her hand had already pushed open the front door and she was halfway in the hallway. Then she was around the corner, and then she was at Rachel's bedroom door. It was opened before her head had a chance to let her bargain with herself, to procrastinate.

And then everything slowed down dramatically.

She saw Rachel grabbing at a sheet, covering her obviously naked form. Her free hand was waving around to emphasized the incoherent yelling that was spewing out of her mouth. As she carried on, she pulled at the sheet that covered her more and more, revealing the taught, golden brown skin that lay to the right of her.

Paul.

He raised himself onto his elbows, slowly and calmly, while Rachel continued on her verbal tirade, of which Leah heard nothing. She was too busy trying to pretend her heart hadn't just fallen into her legs, the weight of which was causing her knee's to buckle. She wanted to pull her eyes off of his, but she couldn't. She didn't care if they were squinted towards her, highlighted by a scowl. She swore she could see into them, and inside them was sadness.

Then Rachel's shrill assault registered just inches from where Leah stood, and she was forced to acknowledge her existence.

"…anyway? You think you're royalty around here, don't you Clearwater? Well you're not and you're just going to have to deal with the fact that he doesn't WANT you. Get it through your thick skull."

"Fuck. Off." she replied, her eyes not leaving Paul's.

"Excuse me?" Rachel demanded. She was close enough to lose a limb in seconds and Leah could feel Jacob's hands at her side, ready to hold her back if needed. Rachel had taken the sheet with her, wrapped loosly around herself, leaving Paul completely exposed on the bed. But he didn't seem to care, as he lay the way he had when Leah burst in, not moving a single muscle on his beautiful body.

Leah dragged her eyes to meet with Rachel's, "I said, fuck off. You'd be wise to listen carefully this time, as the next time I have to repeat myself, your head will be detached from your body before you have a chance to hear it."

Rachel's jaw dropped, as she let out this squeaky high pitched whine that, to Leah, had the effect of pouring acid down her ear canal's.

"Don't talk to her like that," Paul finally spoke up. "You are a guest in our home and you will not disrespect my future wife in front of me and think I will tolerate it."

"Your what?"

She wanted to ask the question but couldn't make her mouth move after her jaw had dropped in shock. No, the voice was coming from behind her. Jacob.

"You heard me, bro."

Now it was her turn to use herself as a shield, holding Jacob back.

"What do you mean, future wi..." Jake's voice trailed off and she turned to see his eyes were resting on Rachel's left hand. On her ring finger sat a small, familiar gold ring with the shimmer of a tiny precious stone. A diamond. It was her engagement ring.

Jacob was livid, "You're an idiot, Rachel. Taking advantage of Paul like this? You're just as bad as Uley."

"Taking advantage of what?" She answered, "He's the one that asked. He's the one that had the ring ready to go."

As they continued to yell at one another, Leah tuned them out. She watched Paul slowly get to his feet and pull on a pair of shorts that he picked up off the floor. It was easy enough to drown out the siblings yelling at one another, over the sound of her heart breaking that was beating through her eardrums.

Jacob had managed to squeeze past her at some point and was right in Rachel's face, or so she gathered from her peripheral. Her eyes were locked on Paul who was standing before her now, his face registering nothing but indifference towards her.

She spoke quietly, "Jake, please, wait out in the living room? I really need to talk to Paul alone."

"Oh no you don't." Rachel stammered back, caught of guard by Leah's solemn tone.

"Move your ass, Rach." Jacob said, grabbing her hand and dragging her from the room. He shot Leah a quick look of reassurance, to let her know he would be only seconds away if she needed him, and then slammed the door closed as soon as he'd managed to pull his protesting sister through it.

"I thought you got rid of the ring?" She asked.

"Oh yeah? Your mistake." He answered flatly.

"I know about Sam."

"You know what?" He spat, unfazed by the admission.

"I know about the alpha command. I know what he asked you to do, and I've seen for myself how easy it was for you to roll over like a bitch and play submissive."

She could hear him grinding his teeth as he spoke with a narrowed eyes. "You know nothing, like usual. Sam helped me find my way back to Rachel, which is all I was using you for in the first place. He helped me back on the path I was destined for, Because of him, I..."

"Oh, please, " She cut him off "You don't even like her, let alone love her, so don't give me this bullshit."

He moved to grab her arm, his fingertips almost at her skin, when his hand jerked back suddenly and he took a few steps backwards. He looked as if he just remembered something.

"He commanded you not to touch me, didn't he?"

His upper body was still rigid, as if he wanted nothing more than to grab her and shake some sense into her. He was trembling slightly, from what she could only assume was rage, when he decided to fight back with his words instead.

"I don't know what you want from me, but if it's sympathy, you're not worth it. You deluded yourself into thinking we were anything more than a fuck or two to pass the time. Rachel is the woman I love, _have _ loved, for years now. She's the only person I can see growing old with me, having my children. You can't even do that. Why would I choose someone like you, when I have a woman who makes me so much happier with just a smile, than you ever could on your knees."

His words had the desired effect. They stripped her raw, leaving only a thin layer of scarred skin, vulnerable, exposed. She wanted to throw up, to cry. She wanted some kind of release. It took all that was in her to raise her head and force herself to breathe evenly before the short bursts of air choked her into an irretrievable hysteria.

She had to remind herself why she didn't turn on her heel and walk herself out of the door then and there. Her Paul was worth fighting for, but she wasn't prepared to fight for someone who was no longer there.

He took another step back, but his face remained unchanged. He was right, he clearly didn't think she deserved any of his sympathy, as his eyes said nothing but 'we're done here'.

She agreed.

"Fine. I'm walking away from this before I let it consume me like I did with Sam. I don't know what Sam's exact orders were, but those words were your own, and I hope you can live with them for the rest of your life, knowing you ended it this way. Knowing that you ended something this special, by trying to destroy the only woman you had ever _really _loved. And I don't mean the artificial kind. You know you loved me with everything inside of you, because I loved you the exact same way."

She stared into his eyes, looking for any trace of her Paul, but he wasn't there. Instead, he broke her gaze by rolling his eyes and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"You can stare at me all day, but I'm not going to change my mind. This is what I wanted from the start, you knew about the plan. I'm sorry if you let yourself get attached, but nothing is going to come from this little 'intervention'. I've got everything I could possibly want, you're the one that needs to move on Leah. Please, stop embarrassing yourself, for everyone's sake."

And with that she was done.

"Fine, but Paul, you're the one embarrassing yourself, and I can tell that you already it."

She gave him a long look over, from his eyes down to his feet. She intended to leave him with nothing from her, other than a look of disgust, when she smelled it in the air. Blood. Not that pungent, metallic type that a human gave off. No, it was sweeter, familiar. The scent of a brother. And it was close.

Her eyes continued to trail over his body, but this time they were looking for something. He must have noticed as he became rigid, holding his balled up fists tightly at his side. She closed the gap between them before he had a chance to react and grabbed one of his hands in hers. It was closed so tightly that his knuckles were a stark white next to the deep red between his fingers. She tried to force his hand open, holding on to it even as he jerked his arm away, but he refused to let her. When she managed to force her thumb in just enough to pry it open she looked up at his face to see the old Paul, her Paul, there once again.

"Please, don't." He whispered softly. Disappointment filled his face with shame accenting the red notes in his skin.

She ignored him and opened his fist while he continued to struggle against her. When she finally managed to see his palm a burst of colour flooded through to his fingertips as she watched the small cresent shaped wounds heal before her eyes. The marks of fingernails that were barley there, pressed with such force against his almost impenetrable skin.

"What...what is...?" She started to ask but she knew the answer before the words left her lips. She needed it to sink in though, for the thought to make itself clearer, but she was full of so much hope that she couldn't concentrate.

"Paul?" She asked, her hands running up his arms, his neck. That familiar currently flowing as strong as ever between them. Her voice was pleading as she begged for him, for her Paul, to make an appearance, trying to control herself, greedily clutching at the hopefulness for even a few seconds.

The pleasure in his face from her touch was undeniable. She could see he tried to compose himself as he struggled out of her grasp, but as the effort was so weak, she knew he wanted nothing more than to be in her arms again.

"You can fight, this." She said.

He dropped to his knees before her, "I can't. I can't fight what I can't admit too. I tried so hard but you, you had to be..._you_. Why couldn't you just make this easy for me?"

She slapped him across the face, and then slapped him again for good measure.

"This is no time for self-pity. This is time for you to fight. You have a warrior inside of you, I've seen it plenty of times before. I know you have the strength Paul. Fight. It."

She slapped him again and his head snapped back as he rubbed at the already tender area. She wasn't holding back.

"I told you I can't. Do you need me to spell it out for you? I can't just..."

She punched him this time and jumped to her feet quickly, coaxing him to his own.

"God damn it, Leah! I was in the middle of a sentence."

"No, you were in the middle of a pity party." She was bouncing quickly from foot to foot like a boxer, hands raised to shield her face.

"No, I was trying to say something, Mohammed Ali. Chill for a few seconds, Jesus."

She ignored him of course and continued to bounce lightly on the balls of her feet. This renewed hope had filled her with adrenalin from her toes to the follicles on her head. When she moved to connect her fist with his face this time he stopped her, ducking swiftly and letting her hand connect with the drywall behind.

"I can't fight it because I'm not Jacob. Jacob fought an alpha command because he was the rightful alpha heir. Me? I'm nothing."

She faked a slap with her free hand then connected with his face when his guard was down. He snapped back, that snarl that showed his teeth, stretched across his face.

"That one," she stated with a cocked eyebrow, "was for stupidity. That lump, three feet above your ass, houses your brain. If you weren't so busy resigning yourself to a life of submission and degradation, you may have realised by now that you don't have to deny an alpha order when there are multiple alphas."

"If you're done being self-righteous for a moment," he replied "I have thought of that. I've thought of everything. Believe me when I say I've tried to break free from Sam's pack, I just can't."

"Why? Because it's too hard? Because you don't care enough about me to break out of it? What?"

"No, Leah, that's not..."

"No, that is exactly it. I managed to do it. With the right motivation, you can do anything. I just must not be enough motivation for you."

"You're not exactly making it easy for me to want to fight for you." He growled.

She laughed in a burst of nervous energy and desperation. "After the shit you said to me before? You don't get to complain, sunshine. Just focus."

"On what?"

"You need to sever the hold Sam has to you."

"Leah, I've tried. I've tried and I've tried, and I just...it hurts."

"I know it does."

"No," He stopped her "thinking about failing hurts. Thinking about losing what we had for good, hurts. If I try and I really can't do this, I don't know what I'll do."

She ran her hands up his chest and gripped hold of his t-shirt in her clenched fists, swinging him around, his back crashing against the wall.

"Did he command you to forget about me?" She asked in a low, breathy whisper. The question was rhetorical as she knew he couldn't answer, the answer was obviously a no. She raised his arms above his head, holding them in her hands, her body pressed against his.

"Then I want you to use those memories, and try and think of all the times I've touched you where my hands are travelling to." she used one hand to pin his wrists together above his head and the other to run slowly down the side of his face, his neck, over his chest and then sit with her palm pressed against his stomach.

His eyes were locked on hers but they were full of a heavy type of concentration. One rich in determination as well as lust. She leaned into him further, kissing her way lightly up his chest. Remembering herself the first time she tasted the salt of his skin, and knowing that there was no way she could live without this.

He just needed to remember that he felt the same.

She could hear from the frustration in his short breaths, and the occasional grunt he released, that he was struggling, but she ignored him. This was something he had to find within himself, but she could help the process along. She continued her trail of kisses up his body, gently running her tongue along the nape of his neck and blowing lightly on it, smiling to herself as she kissed along his neck and didn't stop until she had reached his earlobe.

His hands were struggling to push her away but she ignored them. She ignored the resistance, the concentration he was trying to find within himself. He felt too good pressed against her, but she was growing impatient. She needed to move things along.

"Remember the first time I touched you..." her hand moved down to his cock as she gave it a light squeeze "here?"

She jumped half a foot into the air as he slid down and out of her hold.

"Leah, I need to concentrate!" he pleaded, walking quickly away from her.

"I'm just helping things along." She replied with a seductive grin. She wasn't feeling nearly as confident as she let on, but she hoped seeing the old Leah in her would help bring him around. She closed in on him, pinning him against a wall yet again.

"No," He replied, sliding out of her arms, "You are distracting me. Just, go sit in the corner and behave or something."

"Nope." She backed him onto the bed, holding him down with her thighs as she straddled his hips. "Now I know you remember the many times I've been in this position."

He let out a groan of pain "Not helping, Leah!"

She began to grind herself into him slowly, teasingly, getting off a little on how much pain he was in. At one point he looked like he was about to explode.

"No seriously, get off." He demanded.

"Make me." She replied, enjoying the torture she was inflicting a little too much.

He grabbed her by the waist and threw her down on her back, reversing their positions of before.

"Ha!" He laughed "Now shut up and let me concentrate."

Her eyes grew wide "Paul..."

"No, I'm serious. Shut up, Leah. No gyrating of hips, or lusty glances or turning me on to the point I can't think. I need to concentrate on what I'm doing."

"Paul!" She began to exclaim, when he held his hand over her mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"I'll remove this once I'm done."

It took him only seconds before he registered what he had said, what he had done.

"I'll remove...my hand is on your...my hand is on your mouth! I picked you up. I was under an Alpha command, ordered by Sam Uley. I can admit to it!"

She let herself be a girl for just a few seconds, as a squeal escaped her lips from under his hand. He pulled it away and rolled on to his back with her firmly on top of him as he continued to list that which he knew.

"I have broken away from Sam's pack. My engagement to Rachel was a lie. I do not love her, I love you. I love Leah Clearwater, and not the starfish."

She leant down to kiss him when he stopped her suddenly.

"And I'm so sorry for what I said to you." He confessed "You have no idea how much those words hurt me, but I really thought it was the only way. Please know, that I will never, ever, speak to you like that again, for as long as we live. And that will be a long, long time- and it will be together."

She was so happy it was confusing. This kind of happiness was foreign to her. It was pure. The kind of pure that comes from regaining something you thought was lost forever. And from knowing the person you shared that love with, feels the same way.

He moved his lips down towards hers when she stopped him. "Not here, not on this bed."

He looked if he was just remembering where they were, seeing Rachel's bed below them.

"Sorry, I've fallen back into that thing you make me do."

"What thing?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Only ever seeing you. I forget where I am, what time of day it is...I just see you. All the time. I've missed it."

She could've melted into him right then, but he scooped her up in his arms and ran out into the hall, stopping at a still bickering Rachel and Jacob. Jacobs face lit up as he saw Leah in Pauls arms.

"Welcome to the pack, bro." He grinned.

"Thanks Jake, for everything, really. That's from both Leah and I."

Rachel rolled her eyes and folded her hands across her chest. "Ugh, whatever."

She stormed off to her room as Paul gently set Leah on her feet at the doorway.

"Wait here." He instructed, following Rachel into her room for a second. There were a squeaky stream of expletives, followed by Paul remerging from the bedroom. He placed something in the pocket of his shorts and swept Leah literally off her feet.

"Now, your place or mine?" She laughed and even he grinned at the cheesyness of his offer, but she could tell he was just as ready to rip her clothes off of her as he was, and she didn't delay in her response.

"Yours."

With a quick 'See ya' to Jake, he was out the door and at his own in what seemed like hours, but was only seconds. As he entered his home, they found both Embry and Quil sitting on the couch in the living room, playing some sort of game consol.

"Hey guys!" Quil exclaimed.

"Hey," Paul answered with a smile, "Get out."

"What?" Embry asked.

"You heard me. Get out. Great seeing you guys."

"But..." Quil began to protest.

"No, Um, I think we should head back to your place Quil." Embry replied. "Trust me."

Quil looked at the lovers, Pauls arms wrapped tightly around Leah. "Gross. 'Kay, let's roll."

As they left the room, Quil took advantage of Paul's arms being full.

"Have fun, tiger." He added with a slap of Paul's ass.

Paul snarled at him and he let out a squeak so high-pitched it could rival one of Rachel's ones. He tried to cover it up with a manly clearing of his throat, but Embry was laughing too hard to let it slide. They both left the home, closing the door behind them. Leah cold still hear Embry's teasing through the closed door _"way to go, tiger"_.

But her concern was elsewhere. They were alone. Finally, alone. And they were together.

Paul placed her softly on the bed. "Are you ready?"

She raised herself on her elbows, leaning into him, "Of course I am."

"No," he returned her head to the soft bedding below, "this time I want it to be different."

She nodded as he removed his shorts slowly, before leaning down to remove her own, with his teeth.


End file.
